


The Return Of The Black Wolflord

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Black Wolflord [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Character(s), Agony, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amazing, Ambiguity, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Metaphors, Awesome, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comedy, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crazy, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Death, Depressing, Deus Ex Machina, Dialogue Heavy, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Experimentation, Family, Family Reunions, Fantasy, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Framing Story, Fridge Horror, Future, Future Fic, Gallows Humor, Godzilla References, Government Experimentation, Head Injury, Heartwarming, Heartwrenching, Historical Metaphors, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Injury, Insanity, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Killed Off For Real, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Long One Shot, Long Shot, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Loving Marriage, Low Fantasy, Madness, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Marriage, Math and Science Metaphors, Mechanical Details, Mechanics, Metaphors, Military, Military Science Fiction, Minor Original Character(s), Moby Dick References, Monsters, Mundane, Music, Musical References, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Near Future, Nightmare Fuel, Non-Graphic Violence, Nuclear Weapons, Older Characters, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Politics, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychological Trauma, References to Canon, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Return, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Same-Sex Marriage, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Spoilers, Super Weapon - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Suspense, Suspicions, Symbolism, Sympathy for the Devil, Tearjerker, Tears, Tension, Theories, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Trauma, Vehicles, Violence, WMG, Weapons, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Women Being Awesome, Woobie, expy, wild mass guessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: It is now the year of 95 AGW, three years after the Black Wolflord's attack.Peace have finally reign over the four kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo and the entire world of Remnant.However, peace itself can often make people ignorance of what is actually going and happening on around them as it is fragile like glass and nothing, nothing can last forever...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Black Wolflord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576450
Comments: 7





	The Return Of The Black Wolflord

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k46zrWDNwI&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=2&t=0s))

It was now the year of 95 AGW, three years after the Black Wolflord's attack. Fifteen and five years after the Second Great War has both begun and ended. Peace have reign between the 4 kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. Peace have finally reign over the entire world of Remnant due to them. Thriving to create for a better world for their children and the future generations from their mistakes that they have made that worsen the world. It was during this time that Blake and Yang's own firstborn child was born in. The hunters themselves were battling against the Creatures of Grimm that were still empowered and supercharged due to resulting negative emotions that was created from the Second Great War and the Black Wolflord's attack that caused them. But beside that, everything else was now peaceful.

However, peace can often make people ignorance of what is actually going on around them. As the eruptions of flowing lava bursted out of the surface of where Titanic Island have once stood over one and a half years ago before it was destroyed by a chain reaction from the inside, boiling the waters around them right in the middle of the Zephyr Sea, as the endless and endless series of lava flows pour out around harden land, soon creating a newly formed island, in which it will be given the name of the Island of Rebirth and the nickname of Cyan Island, from the constantance multiple of eruptions spewing out endless amount of lava within a few hours, a island that was covered to the brim with multiple layers of lava coming from the magma from inside of the core of the planet that were hardening now...

* * *

It was now over 3 months after the eruption that have created the new island in place of the destroyed island of Titanic Island, the newly formed Island of Rebirth. A large Valese fishing boat, named the _Leaside_ , was traveling through the Zephyr Sea, trying to find its way to the nearest shore, in a raging and fierce storm that it was lost in near the Island of Rebirth. The furious winds and rains of the ongoing storm were pounding with all of their weights and might against the _Leaside_ before the captain of the _Leaside_ asked one of the crew of the ship, a young sailor who was new to this, in concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Gundy answered with a bit of a aching groan, who was the newest member and salior of the _Leaside_ crew who is a male human that was training to be a crew member of a fishing boat in order to the money, as he stood in a corner to keep still at the end of the bridge of the ship. As the _Leaside_ battled against the waves that were battering against her in the storm with the roaring winds, the helsmen of the Valese fishing ship was trying to steer her in the violent storm as he looked through the bridge's front windows in of where the ship was going with decrease visualible of the sight but the _Leaside_ couldn't bulge in the direction that she was heading before he told the captain.

"It's stuck, captain! I can't control it! We're caught in a strong current!"

"What? How very strange..." The captain of the _Leaside_ said to himself before he then took a looked into the sonar scope of the ship. That was when the helsmen immmediately saw what was happening in front of the _Leaside_ before he instantly told the captain.

"We're going to beach!"

"HM?"

The _Leaside_ was now beginning to steer toward the Island of Rebirth to the right as the raging waves and winds of the violent and severe storm was pushing her toward the forming island. Upon seeing of where they are drifting toward, the captain of the ship immediately ordered the radio operator to send out a S.O.S signal and already, the radio operator was signalling an S.O.S and sending it out.

"S.O.S.! This is the _Leaside_! We are drifting near some reef! Our position is the west of the Island of Rebirth!"

As the _Leaside_ was drifting toward the reef and beach of the Island of Rebirth, Gundy turned his head to the right toward the window on the right of the bridge and suddenly notice something that was happening right outside of the the _Leaside_ 's cabin. Curious and wondering of what it is exactly, he walked steadly to the window on the right of the bridge and looked through it. There, outside of the _Leaside_ 's, he saw the part of the Island of Rebirth in a sudden erupting into a series of violent explosions, as it suddenly start rising up from the earth made of harden lava created by the island. All before he suddenly a sound, a sound that he has never heard before in his entire life.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Before he could respond to this, the _Leaside_ shook due to the debris fallen into the waters, resulting in waves that shake and shook the ship, causing the crew that onboard the _Leaside_ to fall down onto the floors of the ship as it rattle and tremble severely by the waves...

* * *

It was now hours after the storm have passed last night, now morning on the next day. Razz, a male human online journalist who was currently on vacations, was enjoying the time of his vacation on his own private sailing yacht, drifting along with the current of the Zephyr Sea, and was just relaxing under the shining light of the sun in the clear sky, all as he listen to the music on the radio without a single care in the world... All before it was rudely interrupted, ruining Razz's own mood, as a special news flash was brought on.

" _We interrupt this program with a special news flash: The severe storms last night has resulted in many ships missing-_ " Razz give an annoyed groan at this as he got up from his spot on his yacht while listing to the news on his yacht's radio. " _-According to the Eastern brach of the Vale Coast Guard and the Western Branch of the Mistral Coast Guard organizations, the number of shipwrecks, both sea and air, is increasing. Including the 77 ton fishing vessel, the Leaside, which suddenly lost radio contact near Cyan Island. All coastal patrols in the area have been alerted-_"

Razz just turned off his radio in annoyance. He lifted himself off of his deckchair, scratching his back with his hand, and turned around toward the front of his yacht... where he suddenly saw a ship slowly drifting in the Zephyr Sea that was coming by his boat. Upon seeing the ship coming by, Razz immediately called out. "AHOY! IS ANYONE THERE?!" There was no response call from the ship. However, when he look at the name of the ship on the bow, he saw that it was the _Leaside_ and realized that this was the ship, he quickly took a picture of the _Leaside_ 's current appearance with his camera before he steer his yacht toward the drifting and silent fishing vessel in the sea.

Once the male human have now got onboard of the _Leaside_ , Razz notice and saw the various buckets and ropes laying around on the deck, making him wonder of what sort and kind of Grimm that could do this, before he look at the bridge of the ship and decide to get inside. When he got into the ship's bridge inside, he saw the various items that were now laying on the floor as he look around the bridge until he notice a slide door that he slide open to reveal the stairs that goes down to the lower levels of the ship and pick up a flashlight from the floor before he then turned it on in his hand and walked down the stairs to the lower levels.

After he have walked down the stairs, Razz notice the door to the radio operation room and open it, but when he did, the male human smelled the strong and disgusting oder coming from inside that cause him to cover his mouth and see the outline of a figure in the shadow. He shine the light from flashlight onto the figure, revealing it to be the mummified corpse of the _Leaside_ 's radio operator, startling him. After the horrified shock has passed over him, Razz shine the flashlight right back onto the mummified corpse and he slowly back out of the radio operation room into the lower hallway in a mixture of disgust and fear.

He decide to continue to walk down through the lower hallway of the ship until he've came to the barrack room at the end of it and walked into it. He looked around the room as he walk before his foot have suddenly hit something hard that was laying on the floor, causing him to tip over when he lose his footing and dropped the flashlight right out of his hand before hitting the floor with his right hand smearing on a strange ooze of something. When Razz lifted his right hand and look at the ooze on the palm of his hand, he reacted with disgust as he got up from the floor and quickly clean it off with one of the blankets on the beds. However, when he did that, he suddenly notice one of the mummified corpse, the mummified corpse of the _Leaside_ 's own captain, holding a harpoon with a broken front in his hands, causing Razz to walk over to the corpse.

Unknown to him, however, Razz was being carefully watched by something that was clinging to the ceiling. The male human looked at the mummified corpse of the _Leaside_ 's captain and the area when he suddenly heard something from the locker. He walked over to the locker and open it, revealing Gundy's still body that was inside of the locker and holding an honing steel, the same thing that you could sharping knives or other blades-edges with, in both of his hands. Razz touch one of his hands where he've felt the warmth through them, resulting him in realizing that he was still alive. "You're alive! You're still alive!" He said as the journalist pull Gundy's hands apart to let him go of the honing steel. Then he notice something laying beside him and pick it up with his hands, which was none other than Gundy's wallet, before he then open it, revealing his ID card and pull out a picture that reveal Gundy with an hare faunus girl with dark brown hair and dark skin, maybe either a relative or a girlfriend of his. Razz put it on him as he decide to take a picture of him with his camera, but he couldn't help that he gotting now the feeling of him being watch by something.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMYQqM3Oyoo&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=4))

But before he could take the picture, Razz suddenly heard a hissing shriek behind his back. He instantly turn his head to see a Grimm clinging to the ceiling and immediately dodge out of instinct when it have suddenly attack him by jumping from the ceiling and lunging at him before the male human dodge again when it lunged right at him. When it have landed on the floor, Razz got a clear view of what it look like: it was a horrifying-looking marine arthropod-like Grimm with its appearance looking like if it was the hybrid child from both a sea louse and a giant isopod with the front end of a harpoon stuck in the side of its exoskeleton. He threw various items at it as it crawled toward him and look around to find more before Razz saw a harpoon that was laying beside him as he immediately grab it and point it at the marine arthropod-like Grimm crawling along the floor right toward him, waiting for the right time to throw it at the Grimm, before he threw the harpoon right at it. However, the marine arthropod-like Grimm dodge it by jumping up onto the ceiling, letting another of its hissing shrieks, and quickly responded to his attack by lunging at the male human, easily knocking Razz down to the floor with its speed and mass alone, before jumping onto his body, immobilizing him, preventing him from moving and escaping, and crawl toward his neck, planning on drinking the fluids that were inside of his body out with its mandible. He quickly grabbed a knife that was nearby with his hand and attempt to stab it in the head, but the blade of the knife broke against the hard shell of the marine arthropod-like Grimm when it have struck. Before the grimm could actually kill the journalist for his fluid, the same honing steel from before suddenly pierce right in between the segments of its exoskeleton, causing it to let out one final hissing shriek in pain as it died.

Razz manage to pushed the carass of the dead marine anthropod-like Grimm off of his body as its dead body was now starting to disintegrate into the air and looked at his savior. His savior turns out to be none other than Gundy, who have regain conscious and manage to stab the grimm with the honing steel in his hand, looking at the human reporter in silent...

* * *

Razz and Gundy were sitting now on the deck outside of the _Leaside_ as the journalist himself was tending to the still shocked and dazed silent fisherman's wounds and injuries on his body with what he got in his medic-kit. Until he finally spoke. "It was... a monster. A monstrous Grimm. It rose up. The island rose up from the sea. Like an enormous rock... but it was alive. Just a moment!"

"Was it like that strange anthropod-like Grimm that attacked us?" Razz asked.

"... No, it was different."

"What??!"

"Black flames came out of its mouth. The noise it made was horrifying!"

"Then you saw the thing?"

Gundy was silence for a moment before he told him his answer. "... No, it was too big. I just saw a part of it from the bridge."

This cause Razz to go silence as he tried to contemplate of what sort of Creature of Grimm would be big enough for the shocked fisherman to see only a part of it from the bridge of the _Leaside_. That was before he suddenly heard the familiar sounds of an VTOL's engine flying in the air and look up to see a Bullhead coming toward the fishing vessel. When he saw this, the reporter got enthusiastic at this as he begun to call out and waved his arms and hands around while the VTOL was just hovering over the ship.

* * *

The Bullhead took both Gundy and Razz back to the city of Vale while they left the _Leaside_ and Razz's sailing yacht to the Eastern brach of the Vale Coast Guard and the Western Branch of the Mistral Coast Guard organizations to deal with before the alone survivor of the _Leaside_ was quarantined by the police from the orders of the Vale Council when they have arrived in Vale due to wanting information on this monster that he saw and was quickly taking to one of the police hospital.

Razz was back at his place as he was currently arguing with his editor on the phone, bicking with him. "What? I made it up? You must be kidding! Listen, editor! I've got a witness who saw the whole thing! I saw a deep sea insect-looking Grimm attacked me and all the bodies! I can prove that this gigantic Grimm exists! I have evidence! This is a big scoop, editor! A big scoop! Trust me! ... Okay, i'll be over with the negatives. ... Yes, yes, whatever. But at least wait until you see it!" With that, Razz hang up the phone and grumble to himself. "He must think that i'm crazy!"

"A huge monster of a Grimm? I don't believe you, either!"

Razz turned to the woman with glasses and he just give her a questioning look with an raised eyebrow, causing her to realized of how actually stupid the remark of her comment was exactly and decide just kept her mouth shut to prevent herself from something even more stupid, before the journalist then left the building to head toward the online publishing building that he worked for.

* * *

In the police hospital of where Gundy was being kept at while he was recovering from the injuries that were inflicted on him, a pair of familiar hunters, Lie Ren and Yang Xiao Long Belladonna, were walking Professor Kotaka, who was now a older man around between his late 10s and early 20s and was now a professor scientist that specialized in Grimm biology, through the hallway of the police hospital until they came to the room where Gundy was in due to the two guards that were standing by and enter it. When they came into the room, Gundy has immediately recognized Professor Kotaka due to the fact that he was his sister's professor since she worked for him as his assistance at her school and was a friend of hers. "Professor!"

"Gundy." Professor Kotaka said calmly, as he walk over and sit down in a chair that was next to his bed before he ask him. "You saw a monstrous Grimm?"

"I did." Gundy answered as he told Professor Kotaka, which he listen. "Professor, I've told my story so many times. I've told the police, the Vale Coast Guards... but no one believe me!"

"It's only natural. It's not everyday that Grimms the size of kaijus appear."

"It killed the whole crew and nearly myself."

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RA3EIWA-lNQ&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=5))

Knowing his feelings of what he was getting at, Professor Kotaka give multiple photographs that he have brought with him to Gundy and let him look at them. As he was looking through the photos, he immediately notice it to his shock. The part of the monster that he saw last night during the fierce storm. As it turns out, it is something much more worse; The part that he have saw was just one of the two massive forward-facing horns. Those photographs that Gundy was holding in his hands were none other... than the pictures of the Black Wolflord itself that was took during its attack on the city of Vale.

Seeing the shocked reaction on his face, Professor Kotaka, along with Yang and Ren, knew that Gundy of what Creatures of Grimm that he have saw during that violent storm was none other the Black Wolflord, having somehow come back from the realm of the dead, return from the depth of hell to afflict its wrathful vengeance upon humanity for the pain and agony that it felt when it was created from Ultima Bomb, when they have put 2 and 2 together and immediately made the connections in their mind before he told Ren and Yang of this when they left the room and were now in the private lobby area of the hospital. "The monstrous Grimm that he saw was... the Black Wolflord."

"... _Sigh..._ Great, just... _great_. Just what we needed." Yang sigh, hoping that this is not what she feared the most before this, as her voice dipping with sarcasm at what she have heard, before she goes on a rant on this to herself. "You know, I was hoping that this was not the case and we facing something easy to get rid of like either a Dragon or a Leviathan, but nnnooooo, instead its actually the freaking the Black Wolflord itself of all giant freaking fucking things that we're now facing. Crushing my own damn hope! Because why? Because reality is a goddamn bitch. So-"

"Are you sure that he's telling the truth?" Ren asked, ignoring Yang's own mini-rant that she was speaking to herself, hoping that what he have said wasn't true.

"Yes. I know Gundy. He's telling the truth." Professor Kotaka answered. "He thinks it's true."

"Let's hope he's wrong... but you know what they say about he or she who lives on hope."

"Glee, thanks Ren for that delightful commentary that brought the mood down by a few pegs or more." Yang snarked at Ren, before she then asked Professor Kotaka. "What about the rest of the mummified bodies? The blood and fluids from their bodies were completely drained. Was it from some sort of another Grimm? He and a reporter say it was a rather large deep sea anthropod-looking Grimm."

"Normal Sea-lice are only a few centimeters long while normal Giant Isopods that inhabit the ocean bottom are only about a foot and a half." Professor Kotaka explained. "The question is, why was it so big? Judging from the reports of its more abnormal appearance, I think it was a parasite that was feeding on the Black Wolflord before Gundy saw. It would have been continuously subjected to the Ultima Radiations from the Black Wolflord."

"Then why would this Black Wolflord appear now?"

"3 months ago, there was a large volcanic eruption that created Cyan Island in the same place where Titanic Island used to been. It must have awakened this Black Wolflord and brought it to the surface."

"Oh boy... My wife and the Vale Council Leader guy will not be happy when they will hear this from me." Yang said to herself.

* * *

Later at the current Vale Council Leader's residance, Vale Council Leader Wilbluam Howard Teal and Yang's own wife Cheftian Blake Xiao Long Belladonna were in silent of what they've heard from Yang as the blonde was holding the sleeping form of their child, their one and a half year old child, their child that was made from their own love for each other, Bumblebee Xiao Long Belladonna, a one and a half year old cat faunus who have blonde hair with an black underside and was named after Ruby's name for Blake and Yang's team attack (and Yang's bike), in her arms and rocking her back and forth in her peaceful sleep. All until Vale Council Leader Teal finally broke the silence when he spoke to them. "... The Black Wolflord, huh? I... I was hoping I could finished my first term peacefully."

"I can understand your feelings. Despite the fact that, well, Cheftian don't have terms." Blake said to him. "But in all serious, Vale Council Leader Teal... there's no actually indication that the Black Wolflord will attack."

"I hope so, but unfortunately, we can't be too optimistic..." Vale Council Leader Teal said. He thought in his mind for a moment about before he told the visiting Cheftian of Menagerie. "Cheftian Blake Xiao Long Belladonna."

"Yes, Vale Council Leader Teal?"

"Me and the Vale Council will keep it from the media, until we know more."

"... Given the situation, considering that this is the Black Wolflord we're talking about and the amount of negative emotion that will be created if it was made public, I think that this is a good idea of yours for now." Blake said, after she have thought about the consequnces that it will cause if it was did made public. The cat faunus and the blonde human looked at each other sadly, now sorrowfully knowing that Weiss's sacrifice to taking the first Black Wolflord with her to the afterlife with her proved to be all but in vain...

* * *

It was now night time. At the Vale Online Daily Report, the same company that Razz is working for, Razz walked through the office room where his coworker were working in to his editor and spoke to him. "Editor, what's the meaning of this?! You didn't print my story!"

"There's a good reason. Let's see the boss." His editor said. With that, they heard to the chief editor's office.

Once they've enter into the chief editor's office and Razz told the chief editor of this, he give him his answer from the official line by the Vale Police and the Vale Coast Guard from they said. "The official line of the police and the Vale Coast Guard is that the _Leaside_ , along with Gundy and 10 others on board, is still missing until further notice."

"What are you saying?!"

"The Vale Council is well aware that the gigantic Grimm exists."

"But why keep it a sercet??"

"The monster is the Black Wolflord, that's why."

"The Black Wolflord? As in..." Razz said in realization. "I should have known."

"Suppose Razz, that we print your story. There would be a mass panic on all levels of society in the 4 kingdoms. The stock market would collapse. The councils would be out of power. All of this would consequntly result in a cause of negative emotions on every levels, attracting the every kind of Creatures of Grimm. So for now until further notice, just keep it to yourself until the time is right." The chief editor said as he light his cigar.

"... I see... the council's orders, and you obey." Razz said, knowing that if council want to keep this a sercet for now, then he knew that it was serious business, specially if it was the Black Wolflord was involved, with a disappointed look on his face.

"It's question of timing and now is not the time." The editor pointed it out.

Seeing the look of disappointment on Razz's face, the chief editor decide to give him another assignment to work with. "Vale council member Handsome suggested that we speak with Mr. Kotaka, a bio-physics professor who specialized in Creature of Grimm biology."

"Kotaka?" Razz said, knowing that this one was peaking at his interest now.

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INb8Vj_IIQ8&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=6))

Razz drove in his car toward the airship port and got on board of one of the airships that was heading toward Beacon Academy, where Kotaka's institute was located at, until he got to the academy. Once he have got there, the reporter begun to walk around the school that was for training future hunters for their roles until he came to a room with an sign that said "Professor Kotaka's Bio-Science Intitude" beside the door and enter the room.

When he enter the room, the reporter saw the various items and technologies that are being use in Professor Kotaka's research before he see Professor Kotaka himself doing his work by looking through a microscope. He walk through the room over to him before he spoke to him. "Excuse me. Professor Kotaka?"

Kotaka was silent for a moment before he ask. "... Who are you?"

"Razz of the Vale Online Daily Report." Razz answer, introducing himself to him.

"... So you're the one I heard about." Kotaka comment.

"... What are you studying there?"

"The genetics of the Vineger Fly."

"The genetics of the Vineger Fly? Is it connected to the Black Wolflord?" Kotaka looked at the reporter in silent before he sighed, knowing that question was going to be brought up to him sooner or later, and gesture Razz to sit down. Once the young doctor sat down in his seat as the journalist then spoke to him. "I heard that you lost your family 3 years ago when the Black Wolflord made landfall on your home island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku during a particular fierce and strong hurricane, soon before its true existance was known to humanity." Razz said before he then ask him this question. "Did you start studying the subject for revenge? Do you want to kill it??"

"... At first, but not anymore..." Kotaka bluntly answer.

"Professor, what is the Black Wolflord exactly? Most of the people, well mostly civilians, I spoke to say that the Black Wolflord is a Creature of Grimm, monsters who have a unexplain hatred toward all of humanity and they will stop at nothing until we are all destroyed to the point of oblivion. Do you really think so?"

"Technially, yes. The Black Wolflord is technially a Creature of Grimm. Since humanity don't think about monsters since first thing that come up to their mind when saying the word alone is a Grimm. However, I think the Black Wolflord's own hatred toward humanity is actually rather justified as it is a monster that was created indirectly by humanity itself... since the Black Wolflord is the byproduct of the Ultima Bomb."

"Oh yeah. I heard about its origin before, in a article about the meeting after it appeared on your own home island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku, but I never thought it would actually survived that."

"Yep. I can understand why people think that. After all, it is the primary reason of why it have gotting its durability from. Besides, a Grimm can basically live forever if it can survive its battles."

"It's invincible?"

"Not completely... it is still a Grimm after all. But to what extent is a complete mystery."

"Excuse me..." Razz looked at the person who was serving drinks to them and look back at the professor before he immediately did a double-take when he saw that the girl was a female hare faunus with dark brown hair and dark skin. She bow down to them in respect after she have served them their drink before she left.

Razz just stared at her as she left in silence, which was something that Kotaka notice before the professor asked the journalist . "Do you know her?"

Razz look at Kotaka and back at the door which the hare faunus girl have went through before he then got out the same photo and look at it for a moment before he give it to the professor and ask him. "Is she Gundy's girlfriend?"

"It's his sister."

"His sister? Has she seen him yet??"

"No, she hasn't." Kotaka answer as he give the photo back to Razz before he got up from the chair he was sitting as he spoke. "She doesn't even know he has been rescued. It's due to the news blackout going on right now."

"But you've seen him!" Razz said as he got up. "Is he still in the hospital? Have you spoken to him?"

* * *

After he have gotting his answer from Kotaka, Razz was waiting for the hare faunus girl until he saw her coming down the hall and spoke to her. "Hello again." He said, causing the hare faunus girl to stop. "Did you speak with Professor Kotaka?"

"He's my tutor in this academy." The hare faunus girl answered Razz's question. "I help him as a part-time assistant in his laboratory."

"Well, are you Gundy's sister?"

"Yes. Are you a friend of his?"

"Not exactly but sorta close. What is your name?"

"Cho."

"You must be worried about your brother, Cho."

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaTbhF1h4Y4&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=7))

Razz and Cho were walking down one of the empty parks that were in the city of Vale as they were convesting with each other.

"Do you have any other family?" Razz asked.

"Only him, that's all. After the rest of our family that we know of were killed in the Black Wolflord's attack on the island of Patch." Cho answered, as the dark-skinned hare faunus girl told the reporter. "Usually, he's out at sea, several months at a time. The extra money helps to put us through college."

"... It's unforgivable... that the Vale Council wouldn't let, albeit for understandable reasons, his own sister know that he is still alive."

"It's true? He's alive?!"

"Yes, but he is being confined."

"Confined? For what?"

"... Because he saw the Black Wolflord. They scared because he would spill of what he saw." Razz said, making now Cho understand the reasons of why her brother was in confinement in silent, as the reporter told her. "The Vale Council doesn't want a panic that would attracted a horde of Grimms, so he's in isolation. There's a total news blackout currently. But I can't really understand why they would keep it from you. Is it because their paranoia that you would spilled the beans and cause a panic full of negative emotions? Maybe. Politics is a confusing and different sort of world that we mere civilians can't really just understand or grasp at all. I thought you would at least know..."

With that, Razz walked away after telling her. Cho thought it in her mind for a moment before she then spoke to the journalist. "Razz..." This cause the male human to turn to her and look at her eyes. He knew the looks of the important question that she wanted to know badly that were behind the dark-haired female hare faunus's eyes before he told her.

"He's being held at one of the police hospitals. The one in the lower industrial distract."

"Thank you." Cho said, thanking Razz for the information. She walk by him and rushed to one of the few police hospitals in the lower industrial distract.

* * *

Gundy was just reading a comic book on the bed in the room he was currently being confined in until he suddenly heard shouting outside.

"Please let me through! I must see my brother!"

"No, you can't go in here!"

"Come back here!"

"You can't go in there!"

"Let me go, please!" Cho shouted as she've manage to get into the room where Gundy was in, all while the guards were trying to stop her. "I must speak with him! Gundy! Brother!"

"Cho!"

Cho manage to get through the guards as Gundy then immediately got off of his bed before the two siblings hugged each other, with the female hare faunus being grateful that her brother was alright.

"I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's alright..."

However, that was when their joyful reunion was unfortunately interrupted when they heard the familiar sounds of a camera taking a photo and then another round of yelling and shouting that cause them to turn their head and saw someone taking photo of them as he argue with the guards.

"What are you doing?!"

"Give me that camera!"

"Just one more shot! A moving shot that would sell!"

It continue before Razz came up to the guards and and told them in order to iron things out. "It's okay! I have official permission."

"Right! Now back off!"

The photographer took a few more photo of Gundy and Cho before Razz, seeing the disbelief expressions on their faces, told him. "That's enough.'"

"Sure!"

"It's good to see you two back together. Glad to help you two." Razz said with actually honest in his voice to them, as Cho and Gundy were giving him looks of annoyance and disappointment at the journalist himself in front of them, like a family whose privately were being invaded by either one of their friends or their neighbors, which was exactly the case in this.

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyPZ6cPvn-4&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=8) or [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGx9gUAOOW8&list=PLmheWFkK-ELRSIJ8aG8PCZ4HSqciD4W9_&index=10&t=0s))

In the Negagfokas Ocean, which was located between the continent of Anima and Solitas, during the same time, one of the advanced Atlesian Military Submarines called the _Solitude_ , which was the member of a newer class of advanced Atlesian Military Submarines called the _Illuyanka_ -class Multi-Purpose Attack Submarine that were hydrogen-powered which made it more silent, was traversing under the surface of the ocean's water in the black depth of its deep, at the depth of about 1000 meters (3280.8 feets) deep in the bathypelagical zone or more popularity known to the world as the midnight zone to most people who aren't into science, scanning and scouting for any sights of either Creature of Grimms that exceed the size of about at least around 30 meters or unidentified submarine that were in this particular area of the Negagfokas Ocean.

As the helmsmen of the _Solitude_ 's crew were navigating and steering the only _Illuyanka_ -class Multi-Purpose Attack Submarine, the radar operators were constantly checking on the sonar system of the multi-purpose attack submarine as the captain stood still, waiting for what will happen at any given moment. Until the radar operators have suddenly picked up something on the _Solitude_ 's sonar when the advanced Atlesian military submarine's system as one of the radar operators spoke to his commanding superior when he analyze the depth, the distance, and the direction of the unidentified target on their sonar. "Depth; 900 meters (2952.8 feets). Distance; 6 to 5 kilometers (3.1 to 3.7 miles). Direction; 12 1/2 degrees. Unidentified target is closing rapidly! I repeat! Unidentified enemy target is approaching rapidly! We must assume from its speed that it will attack us!"

"Check sonar! Maintain tracking!" The _Solitude_ 's captain ordered.

" _Nothing to the starboard! We do not detect any engine noises of any sort. We cannot analyze the sound!_ "

"Distance 3 to 2.5 kilometers (1.9 to 1.6 miles). Speed; 50 knots (57.5 mph|92.6 km/h)."

" _We have active sonar signature!_ "

"I don't know, sir." One of the _Solitude_ 's sonar operator spoke to the captain. "Could it be a whale or a Creature of Grimm?"

"No... Whales do not have active sonar. And it is not like any Creature of Grimm that I have seen before." The _Solitude_ 's captain answered.

"Then it must be a somekind of new type of submarine or Creature of Grimm!"

"Distance; 2 kilometers (1.2 miles). Direction; 12 degrees. It's heading right for us!"

Hearing that, the _Solitude_ 's captain clearly knew that whatever it was to them was completely unknown and was heading straight for the _Solitude_. Knowing this and the situation at hands, he went to his command spot and give out orders to the _Solitude_ 's crew through the speakers. "Prepare for battle station! Prepare to fire torpedos on the port side!" The _Solitude_ went into a red alert and went right into battle station as the entire crew of the the _Illuyanka_ -class Multi-Purpose Attack Submarine got into battle station, with the torpedo operator automatically slide open the controls for the torpedo control system and flipped up the switch with his fingers, opening up the torpedo tubes, and wait on stand by for the captain's further command and orders to fire them. Before the captain command and give his orders to the torpedo operator to fire. "Torpedo 1, fire! Torpedo 2, fire!" With a mere press of a few buttons, Torpedo 1 and 2 were fired from the tubes of the _Solitude_ , cutting right through the waters of the depth like the fastest of sharks, heading straight for their intended target, as the captain of advanced Atlesian attack submarine ordered the helmsmen. "Quickly! Dive to depth 1300 meters!" By their captain's orders, the helmsmen steering the submarine to dive down, descending the _Solitude_ into the depth of about 1300 meters (4265.1 feets).

Soon, the entire advanced Atlesian military attack submarine was shook from the shockwave of a explosion. " _Torpedo 1, on target!_ " Then another explosion shook the _Solitude_. " _Torpedo 2, on target! No signs of enemy torpedo!_ "

This made the _Solitude_ 's captain to immediately knew that they were dealing with a Creature of Grimm of unknown kind before and spoke to one of his men. "If they really intend really intend on sinking our submarine, then they would have fired their torpedo, but they didn't. This means that this is a Grimm that we're dealing with!"

"Captain! The enemy target is still closing on us! Distance; 100! They're right on top of us!"

"Emergency Dive! Actived Hardlight Barrier Shield!" The _Solitude_ 's captain ordered. Soon, a cigar-shape shield made up of Hardlight dust wrap around the _Solitude_ , like someone making themselves into a sort of burrito with a blanket, as the _Illuyanka_ -class Multi-Purpose Attack Submarine then tried to dive down even further into the depth of the Negagfokas Ocean that it never gone before. However, that proved to be ultimately pointless, as their unidentified target was still on top of them.

"It's still above us!"

"It's hovering above us!"

The crew members of the _Solitude_ pointed their heads up at the ceiling of the _Illuyanka_ -class Mutli-Purpose Attack Submarine, waiting in silence, wondering in all of their mind of what is going to happen next... " _IT'S GOING TO RAM!!!!_ " … ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gr1I67pY6Y&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=9) or [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phoAWrJxZLs&list=PLmheWFkK-ELRSIJ8aG8PCZ4HSqciD4W9_&index=10)) All before the Black Wolflord pop right out of the black darkness of the ocean's abyss and thrust its head forward at the _Solitude_ with its mouth, its teeths and fangs easily piercing right through its Hardlight Barrier Shield, frying the Hardlight Barrier Shield system, and grabbing the _Illuyanka_ -class Multi-Purpose Attack Submarine with its jaws, shaking and rattling the sub that cause the crew members who were standing to fell down to the floor and damaging its hull, letting water from outside to spews right into the advanced Atlesian military sub. The Atlesian attack submarine attempting to escape from the Grimm at full speed, but it was all but pointless within the grasp of the Black Wolflord's jaws. All before the massive Grimm crushed the _Solitude_ inside of its muzzle with one crunch on it, destroying the _Illuyanka_ -class Multi-Purpose Attack Submarine in one bite, causing it to explode violently in the black abyss of the deep, killing all of the crew members of the _Solitude_ , leaving no survivors in its wake, with the mammoth Grimm suffering utterly no effects nor feelings to it from the explosion...

* * *

2 of Vale Council Leader Teal's secretaries came into his office and spoke to him. "Excuse us... it's an emergency." This immediately caught Teal's attention as he listen carefully to what his secretary said to him. "The Kingdom of Atlas have announced that one of their newest multi-purpose attack submarine that rolled off the production line, a _Illuyanka_ -class Multi-Purpose Attack Submarine called the _Solitude_ , was destroyed in the southwest part of the Negagfokas Ocean. 50 kilometers (31.1 miles) northeast of Vytal Island. They think either the Kingdom of Mistral or a Creature of Grimm are responsible, but they are convinced that the former was responsible for this. Since something have manage to pierce through the submarine's Hardlight Barrier Shield."

"... Have the Mistralian confirmed the attack?" Vale Council Leader Teal asked, after he have manage to suppress his shock for now and thought about it for a few seconds, wondering more about what is happening right now.

"They denied it, sir. Our embassy in Atlas just send us a report. The Atlesian have ordered an full-scale red alert. It seems they're preparing if it is going to become a war between the two kingdoms."

This cause Vale Council Leader Teal to slump down in his chair and think about it, knowing the consequnces it will cause and result in if a full-scale war was actually declared between the two Kingdoms of Atlas and Mistral...

* * *

Blake and Yang, along with their respective parents, watched the news on the TV in the living room of the Xiao Long-Belladonna Household, located in Kuo Kuana, the largest and the only settlement on the island Menagerie, in both horror and terror at what they heard from the words of the newscaster of the VNN's intercontinental branch channel.

" _According to the Atlas News Service, the Kingdom of Atlas are ready to attack at any time. They are waiting for the signal from the capitial city of Atlas. In reply, the Kingdom of Mistral have put all of their forces at full-alert status. The tension is mounting as both sides seek to prevent, what is believe to be, a world catastrophe._ "

The Bumblebee couple just look at the screen in silence at what they have just heard, before the married couple then looked at each other in worry and concern at the situation going on, with Blake looking in anxiousness at the lilac eyes of her human wife, while Yang tightening her prosthesis hand around her faunus wife's left hand, comforting her of what is going on right now. Not only hoping for the best if doesn't happen but were also fearing for the worst come if it does happen.

Then they look at the other part of the house, seeing Aygül, now more older and can walked around on her own now, playing with Bumblebee in the room with their toys, making wonder if the Black Wolflord actually was Ruby...

* * *

Vale Council Leader Teal, his secretaries, and the other Vale council members were looking over the photos from multiple cameras that one of their anti-submarine aircrafts have tooken over the area that it have flew over. They were just amazed by the authentically looks of the original photo that they have.

"Incredible..."

"5 minutes after we received the S.O.S... our anti-submarine aircraft took this photo where the Atlesian submarine sank." The Marshal General of the Vale Military said.

"There's no doubt about it. It's the Black Wolflord!"

Vale Council Leader Teal was silence as he put down the photo on the table and give a careful thinking about the thought in his mind for a moment before he spoke to one of his secretary. "Mr. Secretary, contact the Kingdoms of Atlas and Mistral at once."

"Yes, sir!"

"And then... Lift the blackout on the news media of the Black Wolflord. It might save us all!"

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hniuG50sx6w&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=11))

Multiple kinds and the multitude of news reporters, with Razz himself included, were in the conference room of the Vale Council Parliament Building as Vale Council Leader Teal was holding a conference for something. The Vale Council Leader came out and stood behind the table in front of his bdoy before he finally spoke through his microphone on the table as the people from either their home or anywhere else watched and listen of what he was about to say.

"Super-power tensions nearly resulted in another full-scale war... but time was on our side. Our investigation proves that the Kingdom of Mistral has nothing to do with the sinking of the Atlesian submarine, the _Solitude_. The classified-class Atlesian Submarine was destroyed by other forces, a Creature of Grimm specifically, and a military conflict was thankfully avoided. The submarine in question had in fact been destroyed by the Black Wolflord itself. We have a photograph which was taken where the submarine has sunk. This proves that it was near the scene." The video wall that was behind and above Vale Council Leader Teal then show the photograph in his hand, revealing sonar signature of the Black Wolflord, shocking everyone who saw it, before he continue to speak. "There's no doubt, the Black Wolflord, or probably another one, exists. The Valese fishing vessel, the _Leaside_ , that vanished near Cyan Island was later found abandon with all of the crew dead except for 1 survivor who testified to seeing the massive Creature of Grimm."

Vale Council Leader Teal walked back to let Gundy speak about this. "As the lone survivor, all I can do for my friends... is to claim my desire for revenge on the Black Wolflord. I can never forgive the monster. I want it to die!"

Kotaka, along with Blake and Yang who were in the crowd, just look at him and shook their heads in disappointment, disappointment in him for failing to realize of how completely futile it is...

* * *

Soon after that conference was finished, the news that the Black Wolflord lives have made headlines across the world and quickly spread like wildfire at mere thought of another Black Wolflord actually existing.

Kotaka was looking at the news on the scroll in a room that he was renting and using as his temperory personnal laboratory, after Beacon Academy have given him and several of the other staff members free vacation temperory so that they can focus the rest of their energy and resources more into training all of their students for multitude of reasons, in a building in the west side of the Commerical Distract of the City of Vale, with Gundy and Cho inside of the room too, before he then give the scroll to Gundy and got up from his chair to walk. He walk with thoughts in his mind as he turn off his computer before he heard the door open and see Razz come in as the journalist ask him.

"Professor, is Cho here?" Razz ask, which Kotaka give his answer with a gesture, before he saw Gundy, much to the journalist's surprised of this, before he heard him spoke to himself.

"Damn!" Gundy growled at this. "The Black Wolflord is driving everyone crazy!"

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoKBt-YNG8Q&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=10))

Gundy pass right by him as Razz watch him go before he walk and saw Cho before she spoke to him. "You may think you are a good journalist... but I expected better from you." The hare faunus walked pass by the journalist. The male human just look in complete silence before he just give a resign sigh to himself at this, already accepting that he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later due to his job.

* * *

In the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter, which was an base that was build underground that was designed as an base of operation for countering against the Black Wolflord in case if another one was ever to exist, an meeting between the key members of the 4 Councils of the Kingdoms of Vales, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo, except for the three other council leaders, was being held, as General Winter Schnee herself spoke to all of them. "We will attack the Black Wolflord with that we have available until we could defeat it! That is all I have to say."

"... The real question is will we be able to defeat it??"

"Yes. I believe we can."

"Will we able to handle its attacks as well?"

"... Yes. Hopefully."

The Marshal General of the Vale Military looked at Vale Council Leader Teal, who nodded in agreement with him and allowing him permission to do it, seeing that they have no other choice but to use _it_ now in this time and situation, before the head leader of the Vale Military spoke. "We can use the Super XCPV."

"Super XCPV?"

General Winter immediately knew what they were talking about. She knew that they were talking about the XPV Series Program. As she remember the origin and start of the program and how it have begun and started. You see...; After the Black Wolflord's raid on the upper Industrial Distract in the City of Vale, the four Kingdoms of Vales, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo were both shock and horrified to when they have learn that Dust, the same source of energy that the many civilizations of old have calling Nature's Wrath, the same source of energy that humanity use in their every day life, the same source of energy that humanity use to build and create many civilizations, the very same source of energy that humanity have use to help them to push and drive back the Creatures of Grimm in their struggling war against them, has been proven to be utterly and completely ineffective and useless against the massive Grimm itself since it doesn't even scratch nor affect it and have cause many vehicles, machines, weapons, clothings, and people that use Dust for fuel, ammunation, combat, or other variety of other purposes that it was known for to violently and spontaneous explode with violent force if it was hit even by a pulse of Ultima Energy if it was emitted by the monstrous Grimm, which the Black Wolflord have _kindly_ demolished during its 10 minutes rampage on the upper Industrial Distract. This have all but shook the entire foundation that Dust have build upon. The same entire foundation that humanity use Dust itself to build to on was shooken by this. Realizing this and desperate for an alternate source of energy to replace Dust if another Black Wolflord does exist, they've decide to use an alternate source and different field of energy that was being still research on a trivial and minor level at that time that they have previously scoffed at: Renewable Energy. Energy that is collected from renewable resources that are replenished by natural means, on a human or faunus timescale, which depend on what either two species that you are exactly, relatively speaking, such as: Solar (which is sunlight), Wind, Hydroelectric (which is water), Rain, Wave, Tidal, Hydrogen, Biofuel, and Geothermal heat. It was an field of energy research that most people would have previously scoff at, as they've constantly mocked at the mere idea of using renewable energy due to it being more weaker than Dust since it couldn't be actually use in straight up and personal combat while not looking as flashy and they thought that Dust as an powerful energy source on its own was good enough for them. However, interest in research of renewable energy have suddenly risen and surge in popularity, due to the combinations of the factors of; Her now decreased younger sister Weiss Schnee's own interest in the research in this field of energy after the Second Great War (which was confirm to be true to public after her death), the Black Wolflord's rampage through the upper Industrial Distract, being actually successful in 4 areas that were rather important: Electricity Generation, air heating/cooling and water heating, and rural (off-grid) energy services, and the realization that renewable energy was more practical than Dust for several reasons, more so and even excelled in several areas than Dust are, with the final push came when the four Kingdoms of Vales, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo were forced to swallow to their own arrogance pride in Dust being the only energy source of the far future to accept that renewable energy is alternate energy to use for certain roles that it excel which Dust can't do, with the Kingdom of Vacuo being the easiest to accept it while the Kingdoms of both Vale and Atlas being the hardest to accept it, and use their money to start immediately researching it. Due to how previously slow that the progression of the research into renewable energy was, so all of the four kingdoms of Remnant have decide together and agreed with each other to create a program in order to speed up the progress of renewable energy research. Thanks to the Black Wolflord's rampage ironically and the 4 kingdom decide to pouring million of dollars into this project, this have resulted in the creation of the XPV ( **E** xperimental **P** latform **V** ehicle) Series Program, an series of experimental vehicles as the name itself have imply that are used to test and evaluate the new technologies, like either the completely electrically powered or hydrogen-electric powered vehicles, and the engineering concepts, like the sea-launched hydrogen-powered rockets for example, to support important research in a multitudes of pratical, energy, scientific, engineering, technological, and technical fields, with some of them being used to test new engines like the hovercraft for example, or some of the vehicle being unmanned. Thank to how successful of the XPV Series Program was after it has begun, a sub-line of the XPV series was created called the XCPV ( **E** xperimental **C** ombat **P** latform **V** ehicle) Series Line was created for the purpose of research into combat roles while also being in used in combat as well. However, due to prior experiences with the Dragon during the Fall of Beacon, the multipe of giant Grimms that awoken during the Second Great War, and the Black Wolflord's attack, so a sub line for the XCPV Series's own was ultimately created called the Super XCPV Series, which was created for the primary purpose of fighting against giant Grimms head-on one-on-one more effectively with the technologies research and created by the XPV Series Program. This was all ironically thanks to the Black Wolflord's actions. Before General Winter decide to explain to them about the stastic of Super XCPV-1. "It is part of the XPV Series Program. It was built to protect the city of Vale from giant Grimm by fighting its opponent one on one. Its armor is comprised of a titanim-platinum-carbon steel alloy. All of its circuitry has been designed to withstand incredible temperature. It will be fitted and fired a barrage of micromissiles that are filled with an new type of Dust called Permafrost Dust that are designed for use against the Black Wolflord from a distance. Since the new Permafrost Dust can quickly covered and encased anything in a complete shell made of permafrost, which are soil, rock, or sedimentary that are frozen, it should be effective against the Black Wolflord, as well, even if they were hit by its emitted pulse since they will still strike and spread over their intended target."

"I see.. it is a flying fortress..."

* * *

"See this long and huge shadow? That's the Black Wolflord from above." Kotaka said to both Gundy and Razz, as he measure the length of the Black Wolflord from head to tail. "It's about over 1340 meters (4396.3 feets) long in length."

"Will it comes here?" Gundy questioned.

"I don't know. Since, due to its sheer size alone, its brain is the Creature of Grimm equivalent of a supercomputer, I can't really tell due to its unpredictability. It must attacked either to cause negative emotions or feed its energy reserves, but I can't really say that for sure. If that is the case with the latter, that means it will need more to store up its reserves." Kotaka then rolled his swivel chair to his computer and started to type into before it show the map of the entire world of Remnant on its screen and zoomed in as he told the two of them. "The Black Wolflord was first seen near the island. Then it attacked the Atlesian submarine here."

"Look like it's moving around the island of Vytal." Razz comment.

"Yes... I think I have a good idea of what it is heading toward..."

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qiv4vnbUpLM&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=13))

Soon after the meeting between the key members of the 4 Councils of the Kingdoms in the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter, they increased aggregate power of the kingdom-wide Black Wolflord Warning System and look for any sight of the mountainous Grimm as both the Valese and Atlesian Military double down on their search for the massive Grimm...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTZL3f1DiWE&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=14))

It was quiet and peaceful during the rising sun of the morning over a relatively large dust mining town for its size, which was named Goji Lock, was located at the base of a rather tall hill with a ruin of either a old fortress or a old castle on top and was near areas of swamp that were filled with brackish water with both the town and swamp being near the salty waters of the ocean that was in the north of them. The miners who work on their jobs were currently only beginning with their work shift, hauling carts that were empty into the tunnel of the mines and hauling carts that were stockpiled with Dust Crystals that are pure red in color of their rawest state of form, unlike the orange red or the red with a orange slimmer of Fire Dust, before refining into the primary elemantal forms of Dust that were created through either by the natural means or the artifically means, forcing the miners who were mining and hauling to handle them with careful delicacies and cautionus alert to this.

However, a low and deep rumbling sound was heard from the northern direction where the ocean was on a amplitude and frequency that only animals, except for both humans and most faunus without certain traits, and the Creatures of Grimm that can hear, startling the animals and the Grimms in the swamp when they heard it, causing the birds and the Grimm that could fly to fled away into the air in fear while the other sort of animals and Grimm who couldn't fly were on the ground to immediately scramble in instinct of their fright at this, scattering into different direction opposite from the direction that they heard it from.

One of the miners was getting ready and about to begin for the current shift of his working in the dust mine of his home when he have became puzzlingly bemused when he saw the startling birds and Grimm flying in the air, making him wonder what would have scared them, before the earth suddenly shook beneath his feets, slowly shaking in a on-and-off pattern as if they were footsteps of a giant, causing the ground right under his feets to crack, much to his shock, didn't know of what to make of this situation, until it have only got worse when he suddenly heard an unearthly, thunderous, beastial growling in the distance that have sent shiver down everyone's spine who have heard it with their ears. Then like a rusted machine, he hesitantly turned around slighty to his left to see whatever it was responsible for that demonic sound that echo throughout the land that his own home mining town of Goji Lock laid on and what he saw have blanch the color of his face to a pale and ghastly white... as the Black Wolflord was looking, looking at mine located at the base of the hill with a malicious sneer on its ragful and wrathful yet emotionless face that was filled with hatred with the crimson glow in its red pupil added more to its frighten visage, as it was walking, walking toward the mine near Goji Lock, shaking the soil of the ground with its mammoth paws, before it let out its terrifying, thunderous, and booming howling roar in the sky across the calm land.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

"THE BLACK WOLFLORD!!" The miner hollored in a horrified scream as he ran for his life.

All of the miners who were working stop what they were doing and drop everything in their hands as they turned tail and ran for their life, running away from the Dust mine of their job while the people who were in Goji Lock fled the town of their homes at the sight of it, with the emergency service center building of Goji Lock sending alerts signals and calls to both the Valese and Atlesian Miltiaries, as the massive Grimm continue to walk toward the mine with its gigantic paws stomping the earth, shaking the ground like a series of earthquake that are on-and-off if there were ever was one, crushing various living entities and unmoving object under them with causally and ease, as it let out another bellowing and howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Soon as the 3 have got news that the Black Wolflord was sighted and was heading a mine that was owned by a rival company of Schnee Dust Company, Yang, Kotaka, Gundy, and Razz got into a Bullhead that the blonde human's wife hired in case if it appear at any given moments with a camera in the journalist's hands and headed toward the location of where it was going in.

* * *

When they have received the message that the Black Wolflord have appear in the northern part of Vytal island in the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter, the key members of the 4 Councils of the Kingdoms along with Cheftian Blake took their given seats as the holographic generator was actived, before the image of the Black Wolflord was shown to them, the massive grimm was just every bit as terrifying and horrifying to look at as they have imagine it to see on screen.

"Vale Council Leader Teal, we failed to sight the Black Wolflord earlier due to the unusual more dense fogbanks. I'm terribly sorry."

They watched in silent at the screen as the Black Wolflord continue its tread toward the Dust mine.

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTZL3f1DiWE&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=14))

When the Black Wolflord finally came to the mine and town of Goji Lock, the living mountain of a monstrous Grimm crushed and flatten the various buildings of Goji Lock under the steps of its enormous paws, destroying them. The Bullhead which was carrying the 4 landed nearby away from the behemoth Grimm before Yang, Kotaka, Gundy, and Razz got out and came just in time to see it continue its causal stread through the town of Goji Lock, crushing the various houses and building, with not an giving damn about it as the gigantic Grimm then crushed the emergency service center building of Goji Lock under one of its giant paws, easily destroying the building, killing everyone who were doing their jobs to the end inside in the process.

Razz was taking multiple of photo of what was happening in front of them with the camera in his hands before Kotaka told the fisherman who was holding a device of his in his hands. "Go ahead!"

"Yes, sir!" Gundy said, nodding his head, before he pointed the device at the Black Wolflord. When the colossal Grimm itself has finally came to the mine, easily rivaling and even surpass the height of the hill that the Dust mine was base on with its own height and size, it suddenly stood still, staying still like if it was immense monumental statue, before the towering giant Grimm emitted an pulse of Ultima Energy in its surrounding, which have cause all of the Dust in the mine carts to explode when it hit them with it and send the pulse right into the very enterance of the mine tunnels, hitting every single sources of Dust that it came across in the multiple of paths of the tunnels, causing a violent chain reaction that resulted in an series of explosions to be created from the Dust inside of the tunnels, causing the Dust mine itself to cave in, causing a part of the hill to collapse due to this.

"The Dust mine!" Kotaka shouted when they saw before the professor himself immediately ran to the Dust Radiation Measuring Instrument, a device that can obviously enough measure the exact radiation level of Dust made if some sort of accident suddenly happen at any given moment, that was stationed nearby and open it to see the level and scale. When he did that, he saw that level and scale created by the Black Wolflord and collapse of the Dust mine made by it were off the chart before he turn his head and look back at the ginormonus Grimm that is staying still. The Black Wolflord continue to be absolutely standing still... before streaks of energy promptly discharged from the ground and struck its massive and mountainous body, the immeasurable Grimm attracting the streaks of energy and absorbing them into its body, as Yang, Gundy, and Razz came over to where Kotaka was before the professor guess of what the tremendous was doing. "It is absorbing the excess energy created from the explosion in the Dust mine."

"Incredible!" Yang said as Razz continue to take the pictures with his camera.

The Black Wolflord remained absolutely standing still in the spot it was on as it continue to absorb the excess energy made from the chain reaction of explosion... before it heard the familiar chirping and tweeting of birds, causing it to lift its head up and when the massive Grimm have saw a flock of them flying in the air, immediately recongizing them as a species of duck called the Vytalese Lake Ducks, which were migrating south toward their autumn and winter season home of Herbst Lake, which was the massive lake that Beacon Academy look over. The mammoth-sized Grimm have carefully observed the flock of the migrating Vytalese Lake Ducks flying in the air for a few more moments with its pair of emotionless eyes that lack the shine of life behind them and were filled with void of utter darkness... until it have promptly turn itself around and causally walk forward in its chosen direction, heading to the direction of where the north pole, striding back toward the waters of the northern sea in the northwest of Vytal, making the four humans confused by this of what they have saw, before the Black Wolflord went into the sea in the north of Remant's equator before diving back under the surface water and into the black abyssal depth of the Arktos Sea, bending into the darkness of the mysterious and ancient depth...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24SUYyPYYq8&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=16))

The news of the Black Wolflord's attack on the mining town of Goji Lock were soon heard and got the attetion of the news media that have received words of what happen in the attack, it have soon making headlines around across the world of Remnant in the 4 Kingdoms of Vales, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo. With headlines have including lines from the news like...:

"THE BLACK WOLFLORD BREAKS THROUGH THE WARNING CORD! RAIDING GOJI LOCK TOWN DUST MINE!"

"FROM THE DARK FOG COMES A DARK TERROR!! THE TOTAL DESTRUCTION OF A MINING TOWN AND DUST MINE!"

"IT STOOD LIKE A LIVING BREATHING BLACK MOUNTAIN OF DARKNESS AND GOES OUT TO SEA - DANGER FOR THE CITY OF VALE RE-LANDING!"

The surviving members of Ozpin's Inner Circle, excluding Ozpin himself since he still haven't appear and was still currently missing, like Headmaster Glynda of Beacon Academy, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, both Headmaster and Marshal General Winter of the Atlesian Military and Atlas Academy, and Qrow, have watched and read the news of this. This have made them frustrated by all of this of what the Black Wolflord have caused but all of them knew that they can't help anything about it, as the Black Wolflord by itself was an problem that was outside of their own context of dealing with and fighting against Salem's faction to do anything about it. In fact...the Black Wolflord, for all intent and purpose, was a problem that was outside of the hunter's, both huntmen and huntresses alike, context of dealing with _most_ Creatures of Grimm, with the added emphasis on _MOST_.

After all, Port has comment about this question with a quote that he have manage to made up all on his own in the light of this: How would multiple of hunters, in teams or otherwise, be able to deal with a Grimm that was an actually giant among giants since it can just easily fit and crushed a single Goliath in the palm of one of its paws alone...

* * *

Kotaka, Gundy, and Razz were looking over the photos that the journalist have took during the Black Wolflord's attack on the mining town and Dust mine of Goji Lock with his camera, before Cho served them cups of drinks to the 3 of them.

"Thank you." Razz said politely to her. However, Cho didn't response nor look at him as the female hare faunus just pick up the tray in her hands and left, leaving the journalist himself to looking at her in complete silence before he heard Kotaka spoke to him and Gundy.

"Razz... Gundy..." Kotaka spoke their names before he told them something that was relate to the Black Wolflord and explained it to them. "Grimm researchers like, myself and Professor Port, have always thought and theorized that Creatures of Grimm must possess an homing instinct that allowed them to detect the very magnetic field of Remnant being generated, detecting the field that was being created around the planet by itself. Now we have a form of the proof of this theory."

Curious of this, Razz have decide to ask him of this theory about the Creatures of Grimm. "You mean the Black Wolflord has it too?"

"Yes. You see, the theory of this suggest that Creature of Grimm use the magnetism created by the world of Remnant itself like a global positioning system and radar, allowing them to use the magnetic field that is created by the planet to navigate of where they're going and strategized of how to attack their target they choosen, if it is a team of hunters or one of the settlements that are right outside of the major protected cities, like a guiding light. So the older the Grimm's own age is, the better develop that homing instinct is. Since some animals, like either birds or hammerhead sharks, use it too..."

"It's the bird!" Gundy exclaimed, causing Kotaka and Razz to slowly turned around and give a blank stare at him with a weird looks on their faces, making them wonder if his own obsession of taking revenge and his spited hatred toward the Black Wolflord has now finally reach about Captain Ahab-level of insanity and crazy now, before he apologized to the two for his shouting. "I'm sorry... I was wondering why the Black Wolflord left the Dust Mine so suddenly."

"Wasn't it because it ate enough energy from the Dust mine?" Razz questioned.

"Professor..."

Gundy give the one of the photos to Kotaka and when the professor took a good look at the picture, he notice and saw the flock of the migrating Vytalese Lake Ducks in the photo when the Black Wolflord was obversing them. "Migrating birds?"

"A flock of migrating birds heading south into inland." Gundy told him. "The Black Wolflord took one look at them and turn to the opposite direction toward the sea..."

"Let me take a look..." Razz said, interest of what species are those birds were exactly, as he rose up from his seat and walked over to Kotaka before he saw the photo and immediately recongize of what kind of bird they were. "Those are Vytalese Lake Ducks! Since they were flying in the southern direction, then this meant that they're technically heading toward their autumn and winter season home of Herbst Lake for those season until spring comes. If that's the case, then it meant that the Black Wolflord recognize of what they are."

"You have a point. The Black Wolflord was observing them heading in the direction they were flying in before it turn to the opposite direction. I think that it have recongize of what species they are and where they're heading, thanks to its greater amount of intelligent that it have due to its size. If so, then I believe that the Black Wolflord must be thinking and planning a strategy to attack its target, which would be most likey the City of Vale." Kotaka explained. "However, the Black Wolflord felt the magnetism. If that's the case, then there's still hope." He suddenly stood up from his chair as he comment to himself. "Yes, we can a find a way." He turn his head to face toward Gundy. "Gundy."

"Yes?"

"My colleague at Beacon Academy who studied history, Doctor Oobleck, have told me that Professor Port had a old friend who was on the same team as him during his huntsmen-in-training days and a teacher of Dr. Oobleck, Doctor Derwin K. Lavahats, who is a experience geologist. I want you to go see him at Mount Vanguard."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmvAvVolBCE&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=17))

Mount Vanguard was an active shield volcano that is, roughly speaking, located at the center of Carlesgwas Island, which itself was located out roughly in the center line of the Emprise du Lion Sea, roughly between the Kingdom of Vale and Vacuo. Gundy and Derwin, along with Derwin's pet golden takin Jason who is acting as their pack mule of carrying the equipment which were not that much with ease due to his species's own stocky build, climb up the slope of the volcanic mountain and travel up toward the crater of the active volcano until they have finally reach their destination. Once they have made it there near to Mount Vanguard's own crater, Jason was now just standing still nearby and chewing on his treatful reward peacefully without a care in the world all while Derwin got out the necessary equipments and he begun to start to test out the exact average temperature ranges inside of the steaming and smoking crater with a thermocouple, checking to make sure of what type of rock that surround made up the shield volcano and he expected that it made of type of basalt, and took out an special type of telescope-like device as he and Gundy saw the massive lava lake of the active shield volcano, which was big enough to easily swallow the front width of the Black Wolflord with ease since it was easily about two or three or maybe four times its own width, possible being just as wide as the Black Wolflord's length, and was about at least several hundreds meters deep down at the bottom of Mount Vanguard's throat.

* * *

Back at Kotaka's temporary lab, Kotaka and Cho were trying out different magnetic frequency for the creation of an magnetic-generating transmitting device to lure the Black Wolflord toward Mount Vanguard, which make all sort of loud noises. Razz came into the temperory lab and saw the professor and the hare faunus working as he cover his ears with his hands at the nosie be emitted before he heard the scroll-phone rang and answered it for the currently working professor.

"Hello? This is Professor Kotaka's temperory resident." Razz said before he recognize Gundy's voice on the other end and listen to him. "Gundy? This is Razz. Yes. Okay... Professor!" The journalist called out to Kotaka, catching his attention and stopping of what he was doing at the moment, before he told the professor. "It's Gundy."

Kotaka got up from his chair and went over before Razz give him the phone and the professor spoke to Gundy on the line. "Gundy? What did Derwin say? ... I see. That's possible." The idea and plan of his was now starting to take form in the mind inside the space of his head.

* * *

Doctor Derwin pulled a cap of a soda bottle off, erupting the shooken up soda from inside, to demonstrating of how a controlled eruption of Mount Vanguard would work and effective it is to the key members of the four Councils of the Kingdoms inside of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter, as he and Kotaka shown and explain to them the professor's plan of how to stop and get rid of the Black Wolflord, with the experience geologist speaking to them. "As you can see, we can make the core erupt by applying a small force. It works on the same principle as this liquid. It's possible that by using the same theory... we can make the volcano erupt anytime we want it to."

Doctor Derwin give the half-empty bottle to his assistance and sit down in his seat by Kotaka as the younger professor have then took over explaining the idea of their plan for the older experience geologist. "The problem is, how do we bring the Black Wolflord to the volcano? From what i've outlined, I believe I can come up with something quickly... that will attract its attention."

The key members of the 4 Councils of the Kingdoms turn over staple copy pages to the page on the other side and read it of what it is written, as one of them spoke and comment on this.

"I don't understand it... you're saying that the Black Wolflord responds to a homing instinct to the magnetic field generated by the world of Remnant?? You want to construct an machine that will reproduce a certain frequency of it that will attract it..."

"Even if it's possible to set off an eruption artifically, what of the damage to the people who lived in the vicinity?"

"The lava won't flow out of the crater. The nearby village will remained unharmed." Derwin said.

"Yes, but I think it would be to leave the Black Wolflord itself to both the Valese and Atlesian militaries."

"The Valese and Atlesian militaries will do their best... but at the same time, the professor should continue his project." General Winter said.

"Yes. The local residents will have to be evacuated. We'll try everything, during this grave crisis." Vale Council Leader Teal said, agreeing with Winter on this decision, as he told all of them. "That's all gentlemen."

Kotaka then silently look at Derwin as he then nodded in understandment at him.

* * *

"Of all the things to use to killed the Black Wolflord, they're going to blow up a volcano below it?" Razz said at this, after he has heard from what Kotaka have say with his meeting to the key members of the 4 Councils of the Kingdoms, before he spoke to the professor when he have thought about it. "It's incredible."

"No. We're not going to kill the Black Wolflord. Since its impossible."

Razz, Gundy, and Cho looked at him in confusion of what he meant of what he said before the fishermen ask him. "What do you mean?"

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvF70Z39YR8)) or ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bo3mfx3E6M)) or ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Af19T_Bu5_g))

"Remember that I was born on my people's Island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku before the Black Wolflord's first appearance?" Kotaka asked, which the 3 nodded, before he told him. "Our ancestors have told countless generation that they've passed down of stories that mention about a legendary beast-like god called Kuro Ōkami-Kyō, or the "Black Wolflord", the God of the Apocalypse itself, where the Black Wolflord got its name from, as it was unstoppable and invincible force that cannot be killed nor destroyed. While I knew that they were just stories just to entertain children, I also knew that there is a truth that the Black Wolflord is basically unstoppable." He said before he look at them. "Didn't you feel something for it at the dust mine? When it first appeared three years ago, the Black Wolflord was regarded with fear, as a unstoppable monster that have nothing but complete and utterly hatred toward humanity for what we have done. However, its hatred toward humanity might be rather justified. Since it was a victim of the Ultima Bomb, the same bomb that was used during the final battle of the Second Great War to wipe out the soldiers on all sides that were there at that battle out of existance, all except for the Grimm that would become the Black Wolflord itself. Causing it to mutant into its current form that we see now, the same mutantion from the radiation of the explosion made by the bomb that cause it constant and neverending pain and agony for it. A living and breathing reactor that can move that will feel neverending pain and agony. Thus giving it a understandable reason for its total and downright hatred toward humanity for what we have done. The Black Wolflord is a warning for us humanity... However, as I have said before, the Black Wolflord is a unstoppable Creature of Grimm that was created from the Ultima Bomb, easily the most powerful bomb we ever created currently and was designed to wipe anything out, yet it survived the explosion created by it, making it immune to all of our weapons that we have. We've only able to kill with the Tempest Destroyer, since both it and the Ultima Bomb used a special type of rare Dust called Moon Dust as their filling, a glowing chrome platinum-colored Dust that can glowed red like Dust in its rawest state, a special type of rare Dust that is the rarest, so rare that only 2 of them were discovered to this day, but since Weiss Schnee, the one who have design those same weapons, took the secret of it to her grave, there is now zero way to kill it now. All we could do it is seal. I just want it to seal it away, to prevent the destruction of humanity by its hands, since it is cannot be killed nor destroyed. But for the question of how long that seal will last... is not something I can't answer..."

Gundy just scoff at what Kotaka have say, as he didn't believe a single thing of what he says about the Black Wolflord, but Razz and Cho, however on the other hand, were smart enough to be both weary and cautious enough to know that there was a form of truth behind of what he said...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiqCHHepd2M&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=18))

As the three council leaders of the three other kingdoms, with the sole exception of General Winter since she have put a friend of hers who was reasonable skilled in politic temporary in charge of the Kingdom of Atlas due to the appearance of the Black Wolflord and took charge to defend against the massive Grimm, were currently handling the multitudes of problems in their own respective home kingdoms, which has only been made worse when the appearance of the enormous Grimm has become public, wanted to send a message to Vale Council Leader Teal about the Black Wolflord's reappearance situation. So they have decide to send special envoy from their respective home kingdoms, who were...; Atlas Special Envoy Coby, Mistral Special Envoy Faune, Vacuo Special Envoy Lec. Blake was also invited to the meeting between the 3 Special Envoys and Vale Council Leader Teal.

The meeting between Vale Council Leader Teal and the Three Special Envoys in the meeting room of the Vale Council Parliament building begun as Atlas Special Envoy Coby then spoke to him. "Vale Council Leader Teal. The rest of our council has made its decision, the only way that we can be absolutely certain of destroying the Black Wolflord if the plan failed is using either the new Gravity Dust Bomb or all of might of our militaries combined together."

"The rest of the Mistrial council has come to a decision as well. We will use our new Gravity Dust Bombs or, if that have fail, the combined might and strength of kingdoms against the Black Wolflord if this plan fail as the only alternatives!"

"They're right, Vale Council Leader Teal. You know that we have the power with our combine strength if nothing else will save Vale."

"They're right. Give as your answer, Vale Council Leader Teal. We need your agreement!"

Blake look at Vale Council Leader Teal, knewing all too well of the dilemma of his choices of either agreeing to a decision that would cause immeasurable amount of deaths on all sides if the plan failed or not if he disagree to this...

* * *

Vale Council Leader Teal was now discussing this matter with the other council members of the Vale Council as one of them spoke.

"The Vale Council Member Thomas Etwo Billinton of the Seat of Ministry of Vale's Defense... how strong are the militaries of the other three kingdoms at now?"

"About around at least half of the size of their army and level range of strength during the Second Great War and are currently still recovering their loss strength." Vale Council Member Thomas Etwo Billinton answer. "However, this new type of Gravity Dust-type Bomb is about 12.5 megaton each."

"If the Black Wolflord reaches the City of Vale, what would be the damage assessment be?"

Vale Council Member Edward "Old Iron" Larger Seagull Furness Rush Reverend Konetwo Banker Firstrails, which was a incredible long full name for a person if you ask anyone his own actual full name, ask.

"Who can answer that?" Vale Council Member Gorden Azero Gresley asked him.

"Vale Council Member Henry Annoyebane Cone Atlanic of the Seat of General Director of Science and Technology."

"The damage from either the Black Wolflord or the new-developed special type of gravity dust-used bomb that is newly created? Between 2.5 to 10 square kilometers, probably even more, would be leveled." Vale Council Member Henry A. Cone Atlanic answered.

"But the people would be evacuated by then."

"We might have no choice but to do it if this failed." Vale Council Member James Yorkshire Mogel Hughs said.

"You shouldn't jumped to conclusion, Vale Council Member James Yorkshire Mogel Hughs of the Seat of Finance." Vale Council Member Tobias "Toby" Jseven Tramway said as he spoke to Vale Council Member James Yorkshire Mogel Hughs about it. "Have you forgotten about the Dust radiation fallout from a Dust bomb like an Gravity Dust bomb? Beside, are we sure it will destroyed the Black Wolflord?"

"If the City of Vale is destroyed, our economy will be destroyed as well!"

"I am merely expressing reservations about the use of dropping several dozens of this new kind of Gravity Dust Bomb!"

"If we don't try, how will we ever know?"

Silence has loom over the room of the decisions that they have to choose between... before Ivon Yew, the Vale Council Member of the Seat of Overseer Chief of all Staff Members, spoke to Vale Council Leader Teal and ask him. "May I speak?"

"Yes, Vale Council Member Ivon Yew of the Seat of Overseer Chief of all Staff Members..." Vale Council Leader Teal answered. Vale Council Member Ivon Yew rose up from his seat and spoke about new-developed special type of Gravity Dust Bombs.

"These newly-developed special type of Gravity Dust Bombs... even on a small scale, are hard to quantify. That is why the militaries of the four kingdoms of Remnant have hesitated to test and use them yet at this time."

"So they have not been tested yet?" Vale Council Member Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Then you think they want to experiment on us?" Vale Council Member James asked.

"Maybe, but most likey no. As I don't have much information at this time."

Vale Council Leader Teal thought and comtemplate his decision on this, thinking about it with thoughtfulness and reasoning the pro and cons of either one if one of them happen before one of the other Vale Council Members then spoke to him. "Sir, if we refused their request, we will be diplomatically isolated!"

After Vale Council Leader Teal have thought in silence of this for a moment, he finally spoke. "... Thank you, gentlemen, for sharing your opinion." He said, having already decided on his decision.

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2sED3Bxj0Q&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=19))

Vale Council Leader Teal has decide to finally give his decision as he told the 3 Special Envoys from the three other kingdoms of Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo of this decision. "Let me state the Kingdom of Vale's overall principle: While we possess these newly-developed special type of Gravity Dust Bombs and, more or less, are willing to combine our strength with the your own respective kingdoms's militaries if this plan fail. With that being said, however, we cannot the use of newly-developed special type of Gravity Dust Bombs now. That is final."

"Your kingdom's pride is at strake!" Atlas Special Envoy Coby said. "The kingdom of Atlas has already lost a valuable new submarine to the Black Wolflord! We have the right to destroy it!"

This have cause General Winter, who was watching this from the screen inside of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter, to just slap her forehead with her right hand and sliding the palm of her right hand down her face, with a look of complete and utter exasperation and embarrassment at Atlas Special Envoy Coby himself for his own stupidity, for not knowing the consequences that it would have cause if that was case, deciding to note herself to dress him and her friend (for choosing him) down when she get back to Atlas.

"This is no time to discussing principle!" Mistral Special Envoy Faune said.

Vacuo Special Envoy Lec, however, was far more reserve of the Vale Council's decision of this than their contemporary were as they remained silent and listening quietly to this, all before Vale Council Leader Teal told them.

"No, it is the right time when principle are at stake. We cannot lose our head because of this crisis. Beside, we have no proof that newly-developed type of Gravity Dust Bombs. If we use them, who can say when they will be used again..." Vale Council Leader Teal said, with calmness and wisdom in the tone from his voice alone. "You think that we are acting out of national pride and maybe we are... but what of your attitudes? What right do you have to say that we must follow you?" This is what have cause the three Special Envoys to go silence at what they have heard from him as they thought about it before he give them a question. "Have you decided?" The three Special Envoys converse with their assistances at this. Vale Council Leader Teal was silence for a moment as he waited patiencely for a given answer from one of them before he spoke the final lines of his words to the three of them. "... I will personally speak to your leaders regrading our kingdom's stand."

With that, Vale Council Leader Teal to speak to the 3 other Council Leaders of the other three kingdoms if they have time.

* * *

The first of the weather artifical satellites ever created, TIROS 1, an drum-shape satelliate, a satelliate which was the descendant of the first successful object that was put into space and the first artifical satelliate ever created that was all thanks to the outstanding and astonishing success of the XPV Series Program, due to the fact that it was solar-powered due to its 14 solar panels on all of its 14 sides, was floating through space in a polar orbit, passing above the north and south pole of the entire world of Remnant down below on the ground, and monitering all of the weathers that was going on the planet. Specificially, the one that was forming right over the Black Continent of Fahist...

* * *

It was now nighttime over the city of Vale when Vale Council Leader Teal came into his office of the Vale Council Parliament building as one of his two assistances has already closed the door to his office behind him and slowly sat down in his chairs in calmness before one of his two assistances ask him in concern. "Vale Council Leader Teal, what did you say to the other Altesian, Mistralese, and Vacuians council leaders?"

Vale Council Leader Teal pick up a cigar to relax his nerves and let one of his assistance to lit it with a lighter for him before he blew a whisp of smoke from his mouth as he told him. "I said, that if the Black Wolflord appeared in your kingdoms and attacked the City of Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo... would you have the courage to use these newly-developed types of Gravity Dust Bombs... knowing that many of your people would be killed?" The Vale Council Leader took another blow of smoke from his cigar as he lean down against his chair. "Both three leaders finally understood."

* * *

At the Vale City Habour in the lower Industrial Distract of the City of Vale, a multi-purpose cargo freighter-like weather-tracking research vessel with a icebreaker hull, called the _Aydon Castle_ , was sitting quietly still in one of the many docks in the Vale City Habour. A pair of meterologists, Saffir and Simpson, were collecting and gathering datas in the room from the supercomputers and the equipments of the _Aydon Castle_ before one of the members of the _Aydon Castle_ 's crew passed by and notice them. Curious of what they were doing, he decide to ask one of them. "What you are two doing?"

"Oh, we're checking to just make sure that our equipments are working properly before the Miasmacane hit."

"Miasmacane?"

"Yes. However, Miasmacane is just a scientific term for these storms that we researchers and scientists used to describe them as. Normal people, like you for example, would better know them by the oldest name that the native people of the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku who there have given them: The Tatarigami Storms. You know. The mysterous storms that are far more stronger and larger than your typical topical cyclones and are form over in the northern part of the Black Continent of Fahist for unknown reasons since they've defy all logic only in once a decade and goes to whatever random place that it will decide to hit? That's the one. It's really amazing that, despite us now knowing of how hurricane works exactly now, we're still can't just figure out of how these Tatarigami forms. Since it's all because, no matter how many times we tried to study it when it is going to hit and reinforced the equipments, all of the equipments will just suddenly lose power and turn off on their own when it does. Well, that will change now. Since the last one that appear during the Second Great War, over a decade ago, these equipments are now specially reinforced for this. Maybe then we can understand the mysteries behind the Tatarigami Storms."

* * *

"Okay. Remind me why the actually fuck I am following you in this fucking forest with fog that is all over the fucking damn place to no absolute fucking ends that wouldn't look out of place from a fucking horror movie again?" Qrow Branwen grumpily asked himself, as the alcoholic-drinking and drunk man was following Raven, his own damn estrange blood-related sister of all freaking people, through a nightmarish forest that wouldn't actually look out of place from a horror movie, something that he just perfectly descript it as, all while he didn't give a damn about how the freaky forest look since he was just way too grumpy and pissed off to give a care or shit about since he didn't have a single goddamn drop of of his flask that was just filled to the damn brim with liqour and was absolutely craving for liqour or any sorts of either drinks or foods that have alcohol in them. He wasn't too picky and absolutely didn't give a singe fuck of what he choose as long as they have a single drop of damn alcohol in them at least. This is the basic stereotype about Qrow Branwen himself if you see him or know him or whatever.

"Because someone whom I've meet recently has some form of your answer to your outside-context problem that you guys are having." Raven deadpanned to her twin brother.

"Oh. How could I ever fucking forget?" Qrow deadpanned right back at his twin sister with sarcasm that was utterly dipping in his voice.

This is the normal and typical Branwen-sibling talks and banter between these two whenever they talk to each other one way or another.

They continue to walk through the mist-covered dark forest for quite a long while, which was too damn long for their own taste of standing each other to the point of driving each other to insanity, until Raven suddenly stop walking, causing Qrow to stop too. The bandit leader was silence for a moment before she told her estange twin brother calmly as she rest her right hand on the handle of her weapon and grip it tightly. "... Look like we got company now..."

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXpp0BdiJy8&list=PLAd3NF1qMjHPRKQLa8fOB4fztKJm9CV3w&index=97))

Already, Qrow put his hand around the handle of his weapon Harbinger and grip it tightly as he turn himself around with his backing facing his twin sister's back, waiting for whatever it is to come out of the thick fog around them in the dark forest they were in, preparing himself for whatever it is to come out of it.

Everything in the forest they were in have went silence. Not a single sound from either a small mouse that was skitting about amongst the rustling leaves of the forest floor or a bird that was chirping its song on a branch of one of the trees. It was quiet in the forest. Too quiet for the Branwen sibling's liking, since they that it was one sign that something was seriously wrong here. All too wrong here.

Suddenly, just, out of utterly no where... the vague shapes of various tall humanoid figures that were obscured by the darkness of their shadows suddenly appear inside of the thick fog, suddenly surrounding the Branwen twins with their numbers, before slowly walking toward the twins, slowly walking in a slow pace of speed with long strides. When the 2 of the three remaining and still living former members of Team STRQ manage to peer their eyes to take a more closer look of what were these tall shadow-covered humanoid figures exactly that have suddenly surround them when they've appear out of no where in the thick fog around them, they notice the details of them as the figures were humanoid in shape that were rather tall in height, taller than the average height of either an human or faunus being, that have a single pair of long arms that reach down as far as the ground with extremely long fingers and have utterly hideous faces that resemble a skull that belong to either a human or faunus with jaws that were hanging low.

They've recognized of what these type of Creatures of Grimm they were. These were Apathy. A potter's field of Apathy to be precise, which is a term for a group of multiple Apathy, staring at them. Qrow cursed internally at this they were in as he was ready to prepare to fight even if he knew that it was probably a lost cause, but Raven, on the other however, have remain calm at the sight of a potter's field of Apathy surrounding them with her hand still resting on her weapon and has quickly notice that something was off before she told her brother.

"Qrow. I know that it may sound crazy from me, but... I don't think they're really interested in attacking us."

Qrow give his own sister a long and hard silence incredulous and bemused look of complete bafflement and disbelief, being the most bizarre thing of what he heard her say to him. "And what would make you say that?"

"Because if they did wanted to attack us when they appear in the fog in front of us, then they would have let out their will-draining scream."

"... Okay, you... Shit, you actually have a point right there."

"Thank you for that. Beside... I think there's a good reason for it."

"Huh? Why you say that?"

"Because, _brother_ , if there's a potter's field of Apathy... then that mean only _one_ thing..."

Qrow realized of what she was exactly thinking and felt a sinking feeling of this when he saw Raven lifting her head and looking up before he slowly follow her graze up to the treelines... to see an absolute _giant_ of an Apathy looming over them with its shadow and looking down at them with ease since it was just its head and eyes looking at the two. The lower parts of its legs alone being easily taller than even a average Apathy while its head easily reach to the treelines that was partly thanks to its pair of red deer-like antlers that were protruding out of its forehead. He remember of what they were, back when he was still an student in Beacon Academy and when Peter Port was still an assistance back then, he remember the details of these special kinds of Apathy when they reach a certain ranges of old ages, even by Grimm standards, and have already attain the tall sizes of their looming heights with their age, and he _certainly_ remembered of what they are called by the multitudes of names by hunters, both huntsmen and huntresses alike, that they have. The Botas Apathy. The Enoch Apathy. And the most "widely" known of this kind of Apathy's name, which is prehaps its most fitting name... the Beast Apathy. Which is the boss of a group of Apathy as it lead them and able to make tactical strategy for them, all while their will-draining screams and high durability are far and way more enhanced than the normal Apathy. From the rumors that he heard, which were in the bars that he have drank in, so it was not really a big surprise, the Beast Apathy are so old and so intelligent that they could actually speak, through it did depend on how much who was telling this drank. It was all before his sister told him.

"This is the guy who has a form of your answer."

"... You're shitting me. Are you?"

"Well, let me think about it for a second... Nope. You wanted the answer to your problem anyway. But don't worry, while he'll control his instinct of ripping any humans or faunus apart, he's one of the few Grimms that can ask your questions with honest, but if not vague and enigmatic, answers and since he is easily one of the oldest, he can answer your questions without the use of a Relic or Ozpin."

"... Fine, but just all because I no longer care about this shit now... hey, big leading guy. Can you answer my question? Because my sister said you can." A small part of Qrow's probably drunken mind to mildly wonder to himself when exactly having a civil conversation with an giant lankey-looking Grimm that was currently looking at him and Raven has became the new normal now while at the same time wonder if his sister has offically gone insane now.

Suddenly... it spoke. The Beast Apathy spoke to Qrow in the same language. " _Who... Are... You...?_ " The Beast Apathy ask the drunken birdman, speaking to him in a whispering and sing-song ghostly voice with an creepy and eerie calm monotone to it, like if it was the sounds of the whistling quiet winds that was passing by him or the calm and monotone voice of a wise ghost.

This is what have caught Qrow by surprised, freaking out hearing a grimm being able to speak to a human or faunus, no less the same language, before he manage to found his voice and spoke. "You can talk?!"

" _... Yes... I... can... speak... the... tongue... of... your... language..._ "

"Well, this certainly easier for answering my question... My name is Qrow Branwen, Ozpin's tracker and spy."

There was a pause of silence before the Beast Apathy spoke. " _Ahh... so... you're... Ozma's... loyal... to... the... end... pet..._ "

"Rrriiiggghhhttt..." Qrow said, deciding against to correcting the Beast Apathy, before he ask his questions to the giant Apathy in front of him and Raven with its Apathy around them. "So, I heard from my sister that you can answer my question... right?"

" _... Yes... I... can..._ "

"Okay. Good. Because I got one important question to ask you about this. Just one important question: Is the Black Wolflord a Grimm that is created by Salem?"

The Beast Apathy was silence for a moment, if thinking its thoughts deeply and wisely in its old mind like the wise old sages from old and ancient times before their times, before it then response to his question by giving a slow yet deep and amused giggle and chuckle at what it heard from the loyal supporter of Ozpin. " _He... He... He... He... He... He... He... He... He... He... He... He..._ "

This made Qrow confused by the giant Apathy's reaction to what he told it before he responded to it. "What's so funny to you?"

" _You... really... actually... think... that... Salem... of... all... the... few... pathetic... immortal... human... beings... would... actually... be... the... one... who... created... it...? If... you... are... then... you... are... sworely... mistaken... Beside... even... if... that... was... the... case... the... Black... Wolflord... would... be.. still... too... powerful... for... her... to... control... it..., even... with... her... magic... But... trust... me... my... words... that... I... say... to... you... human..., it... is... not... the... case..._"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

" _You... see... while... Salem... can... easily... control... most... of... the... other... Grimms... with... her... magically... abilities... that... are... younger... than... her..., her... power... still... have... limits... like... the... cursed... human... that... she... is... as... she... can't... control... Grimms... that... are... equal... to... her... age... or... greater... than... her... age... due... to... the... fact... we... gain... our... enhanced... power... and... intelligences... through... age..., the... older... our... age... is... the... greater... our... power... and... intelligent... is..._ "

"Getting stronger with age, something that every hunters know about Creature of Grimms. So that's why you are not under Salem's control and can act under your own free will freely?"

" _Correct... that... is... why... me... and... a... few... other... Grimms... can... still... act... under... our... own... free... will... as... we... are... immune... to... her... magically... power... and... not... under... her... control... But... it... is... speically... true... for... the... Black... Wolflord... as... it... is... far... too... old..., too... powerful..., and... too... intelligent... for... Salem... to... control... against... its... will... Compare... to... it..., she... is... just... a... minor... pest... like... a... fly... compare... to... the... threat... of... the... Black... Wolflord... since... it... is... so... old..., so... intelligent..., and... so... powerful... that... it... is... far... older... than... even... me..._ "

"... What are you saying? What does that suppose to mean? Just what are you getting at?"

The Beast Apathy give Qrow another pause of silence as it look at him before it give him a vauge, if not, cryptic answer to the black-haired huntmen. " _You... will... figure... out... the... answer... to... your... question... the... origin... of... the... Balck... Wolflord... sooner... or... later..._ "

Before Qrow could response to what it have just said to him, the Beast Apathy and its potter's field of Apathy disappear and vanished back into the thick haze of the mist with his and Raven's eyes before suddenly clearing, letting the sun shine through the canopy of the trees as all of the animals who lived in the forest have slowly begun to make sounds of life in the place of environment they lived in again like if nothing has happen, leaving absolutely no traces of the Beast Apathy and its potter's field of Apathy's existance in the forest, all as if they have never exist at all in the first place.

This have left Qrow and Raven with more questions than answers, wondering the words that the Beast Apathy have said to them...

* * *

A Bullhead pilot was scouting an area of the Emprise du Lion Sea in his Bullhead, all as he drops the sonars buoys into the water from the storage space of his VTOL. His Bullhead was flying right through the air in the area with its primary pair of turbine jet engines when the pilot suddenly see countless and countless numbers of water-based Creature of Grimms that were immeasurable to count their numbers were swimming all in the same direction at once, rushing through the surface waters of the sea like the fishes that live and inhabit the Emprise du Lion Sea, but he notice that the water-based Grimms weren't swimming due to sensing a huge amount of negative emotions. They were swimming through this area of the Emprise du Lion Sea in _fear_ and _terror_.

Curious and wondering in his mind of what would cause and make a group of large sea-based Grimms to run in fear like that, the pilot decide to look in the direction that they have came from in the cockpit of his Bullhead... ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PskLvaHVG1k&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=20)) and saw the multi-spikes back of the Black Wolflord itself, swimming at its maximum cruising speed of about 50 knots (57.54 mph|92.6 km/h), just as the massive Grimm dive right into the black depth of the deep under the surface water, heading straight for the city of Vale.

When he saw this, the pilot immediately give his report through the radio...

* * *

"It's the Black Wolflord! It's moving toward Vale Bay!" One of the radio operaters working in the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter told the key members of the 4 Councils of the Kingdoms.

When they've heard the update on the Black Wolflord's whereabout and the direction that it was heading in, they knew that it meant only one thing...

* * *

One of Vale Council Leader Teal's assistance was making an annoucement of the update on the current Black Wolflord situation as he spoke. "It seems certain, that the Black Wolflord will land somewhere along the coast of Vale Bay on the City of Vale, most likey in the habour of the lower Industrial District or in the habour of the Commerical District."

* * *

Already, the orders of evacualation were given out to the population living on the coastal side of the City of Vale to evcualate from it as mulitple of cars, trucks, buses, planes, airships, and trains were moving and evacuating thousands, probably even millions, of people out of the coastal areas of the City of Vale, before the Black Wolflord will make its landfall on one of those areas...

* * *

Kotaka and Cho were currently working on creating magnetic-generating transmitter device that was a necessary part for the magnetic-generating transmitting machine to work in the temporary laboratory when Razz himself came into the temporary lab.

"They intend to fight the Black Wolflord." Razz said after he have just came into the room as he told Kotaka about it. "They're going to use shells that are filled with a new kind of Dust called Permafrost. Will that stop it??" He ask the professor. "Could it work?"

"... The Black Wolflord is like a living Dust reactor. I don't think it will work, only for a short amount of time." Kotaka answered the journalist's question before he spoke to the female hare faunus. "Give me the data."

"Okay!" Cho said.

"We don't have much time." Kotaka said to Razz. "We must complete this device quickly!"

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DG21TkioBlc&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=21))

Three members of the Vacuan _Havelock_ -class Heavy Cargo Transport Airships, with one of them been remodified as an Heavy Lift Airship due to the tractor beams emitters that it was equppied with, transported both the Atlesian and Vytalese troops and technicans and the necessary materials to the top of Mount Vanguard on Charlesgwas Island for the magnetic-generating transmittering machine to be build and the charges to be placed and planet in place, with the _Havelock_ -class Heavy Cargo Transport Airships that was modified transporting the necessary superstructure for the magnetic-generating transmittering machine to be build on.

Gundy and Derwin were leading the Atlesian and Vytalese troops and technicans and giving them orders and receiving updated status on this operation as one group of technicans and troops build and assemble the magnetic-generating transmittering machine in place near the crater of the active volcano, unloading the parts that are necessary for it and building it and assembling. While the other group were placing and planting the charges in basalt rocks that made up the outer layer of Mount Vanguard with their tools and equipments. as Blake, Yang, and several other huntmen and huntresses with them were busy with keeping the Creatures of Grimm them away from the site on top of Mount Vanguard.

"Second unit. Commence operations."

"How it is going?" Gundy asked.

"The west units are in. According to schedule."

* * *

Night has now fallen over the City of Vale. As a couple of the Bullheads were deploying the anti-submarine sonars into the waters of the Vale Bay. Multiple of Atlesian and Valese soldiers and Atlesian Knight-260s that are wielding hand-mounted rocket launchers and cannons, Atlesian Paladin-320s of both piloted and automatic-controlled versions, piloted and automatic Atlesian and Valese tanks, cannon artilleries, rocket artilleries, mortars, and 4 members of the Altesian _Aetherwing_ -Class Battle Cruisers Airship were moving around and being stationed around the habour of the Vale City Commerical Port. As this was being prepared for the Black Wolflord's attack, a command center car was placed on the Vale City Commerical Port to update the current status.

"Command Car #1! Command Car #1! The anti-submarine sonars have not detected the Black Wolflord!" One of the radio operators in the command center car said, sending messages and update status on the situation to the Vale branch of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter, as the multiple hand-mounted rocket launchers and cannons Atlesian and Valese soldiers, the Atlesian Knight-260s, both piloted and automatic-controlled Atlesian Paladin-320 mechs, both piloted and automatic versions of Atlesian and Valese tanks, cannon artilleries, rocket artilleries, and mortars being stationed were nearly done. "Calling crisis-center headquarters, this is Command Car #1. The Black Wolflord has not enter the bay. There are no signs of the Black Wolflord yet."

Once the multiple hand-mounted rocket launchers and cannons wielded Atlesian and Valese soldiers, hand-mounted rocket launchers and cannons wielded Atlesian Knight-260s, piloted and automatic-controlled Atlesian Paladin-320 mechs, both piloted and automatic versions of Atlesian and Valese tanks, cannon artilleries, rocket artilleries, mortars, and the four Altesian _Aetherwing_ -Class Battle Cruisers were now done and stationed around the port and habour of the Vale City Commerical Port, pointing their weapons out at the Emprise du Lion Sea, they now start waiting for the Black Wolflord to make its appearance and attack.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvnFIqC6QwU&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=22))

A Bullhead was using the anti-submarine sonar that it deploy and is attached to its cable to send the sound waves of the sonar underwater to detect anything that was abnormal under the surface... all before the Black Wolflord suddenly erupted from beneath the waters, the massive Grimm bursting out to the surface from the watery depth of Vale Bay. The pilots of that particular Bullhead reacted in panicking fear as they scream in horror at this just before they meet their demise when their Bullhead crashed right into the upper arm of the moving enormous Grimm, causing the Bullhead to immediately exploded into a fiery explosion that killed its pilots upon impact, which didn't affect the towering giant of a Grimm before letting out its signature thundering and deafening howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Upon seeing the Black Wolflord has now made its reappearance now by erupting from below down the water, the squadrons of jets airplanes and VTOLs have instantly leap and flew into action, being launch from the Valese _Clun Castle_ -class air carrier airships floating still in the air, as they goes into an attack run and start to bombing the huge Grimm once they got their aim by staring firing a barrage of cannon shells, missiles, and rockets on it.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** _

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** _

However, the firepower of their weapons didn't affect the Black Wolflord as the titanic giant Grimm was moving through the waters of the Bay of Vale by just causally walking along the bottom of the bay, walking through with ease, before the same squadrons of jets airplanes and VTOLs then bombed with another barrage of of cannon shells, missiles, and rockets from them. While the immense Grimm then roared another of its bellowing and howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The four _Aetherwing_ -Class Battle Cruisers immediately leap into action as they flew toward the Black Wolflord and got their laser cannons weapons within range of their chosen target before letting loose a barrage of rapidly-firing laser bolts made of hardlight onto the gigantic Grimm.

 _**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _ _**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _

_**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _

_**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _

The Black Wolflord was being bombarding by countless and countless numbers of hardlight laser bolts that were fired in rapid succession from the four _Aetherwing_ -Class Battle Cruisers, raining them down on the behemoth Grimm, pounding and pounding them against its body like it was falling droplets of rains from a storm that was raining against the ground hard, but the mountainous Grimm was not affected by those thousands and thousands of puny raining shots from those 4 Atlesian battle cruiser airships and was just merely annoyed by them with all of their weapon shooting at it. Causing to give to rumbling growl of annoyance by them like they were flies that are buzzing around while its two red shoulders crystals suddenly begun to make an mechnical-sounding screeching sound as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glows inside of them spinning faster and faster until they were at their brightest and fastest stages... before using its Death Meteor Blaster Storm Barrage attack, firing a salvo of multiple black and red spheres made of Ultima Energy from its two red shoulders crystals right at the 4 _Aetherwing_ -Class Battle Cruisers Airships, piercing right through their hardlight shields and striking them right into their hulls, melting them like they were butters, causing to instantly explode into a fiery wreck of flames and fire, killing everybody on board of them as they fall right out of the air into the surface of the water and sank to the bottom of the Bay of Vale.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Seeing that they were now shipwreck at the bottom of the sea, the Black Wolflord resume its course of where it was heading in, moving through the Bay of Vale with ease, walking along the bottom with long strides of its quadrupedal legs, making look like that it was swimming through the waters slowly despite the contrast.

The defense line that was station at around the port and habour of the Vale City Commerical Port turn on and shine their search lights on their target as soon as they were giving orders to shot and fire. So when they got their sight on the elephantine-size Grimm, they immediately begun firing like crazy and their life depended on it, which is one part of the case, with all of the weapons they have at Vale City Commerical Port like their guns, hand-mounted cannons, rockets launchers, cannon artilleries, rocket artilleries, mortars, and laser weapons.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** _

_**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** _

_**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** _

_**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _

The battery of rounds and rounds of bullets, cannon shells, rockets, missiles, and laser bolts, were flying through the air toward their target, illuminating up the beautiful night skies of Remnant with shining casings, noisey explosions, and bright flashes of lights, as they struck against the Black Wolflord, exploding around the front of its body upon impact. But however, the multiple rounds of striking attacks from the barrage of the defense line didn't bother it as the tremendous Grimm easily shrug off the salvo like it was a giant mountain, all before its two shoulders red crystals suddenly begun to make an mechnical-sounding screeching sound as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glows inside of them spinning faster and faster once more. When the Atlesian and Valese soldiers saw of what it was going, they immediately realized and knew of what it was about to do before they fled in panicking fear when they react to the two shoulders red crystals were now at their brightest and fastest stages, but unfortunately, most of them didn't made it when the Black Wolflord use its Focused Ultima Breath attack, firing a more focused black beam-like misty plasma made of Ultima Energy with a red aura that was red like the color of blood from its mouth at the dock where the defense line was exactly at, setting off explosions of tremendous powers, causing anything that was made of metallic solid artifically to melt and turning them into smouldering wrecks of molten metals while causing anyone who was anywhere near that exact dock to spontaneously catch on fire from the intense heat created by the Focused Ultima Breath attack of the humongous Grimm. Instantaneously turning the dock that was a part of the Vale City Commerical Port itself into the scorched and charred remains of its former self. The massive Grimm was silence for a moment at the blunt ruins of what once a dock that was a part of the Vale City Commerical Port before letting its ear-splitting and tumultuous howling roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord continue walking along the bottom of the bay along the course of its path until it made landfall when it came to the dock and walked out of the waters, crushing one of the buildings beneath it from above with one of its mammoth-sized hand-like front paws and its weight, as it now begun its attack on the western side of the Commerical Distract of the City of Vale.

* * *

The key members of the Four Councils of the Kingdoms were watching the Black Wolflord was beginning to go on its rampage through the western side of the Commerical Distract on the single-panel video wall screen from inside of the command central room in Vale Branch of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter. Watching helpless from the underground headquarter of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter as the massive Grimm was starting to go on its raid, destroying building under its paws.

Seeing of what was happening on the freeback sceen from the small drone, General Winter then ask Vale Council Member Ivon Yew of the Seat of Overseer Chief of all Staff Members. "Chief of Staff Ivon Yew, is Super XCPV-1 ready?"

"Yes. They are loading the Premafrost Dust missiles now. It is almost ready." Ivon answer as they return watching the enormous Grimm on the video.

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOUX959jxcA&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=24))

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord tread through western side of the Commerical Distract of the City of Vale with long strides of its moving arms and legs, destroying and crushing multiple of buildings underneath its 4 paws with each of its steps, causing them to crumble, turning them remains of fragments and rubbles, as its walk through the western part of the district it was in while a few police cars and ambulance trucks raced down the roads away from living mountain of an monstrous Grimm that was moving at a slow pace of speed. It saw a helicopter, which was watching the dense traffic of multiple land-based vehicles as fast they could in this traffic on the overpass highway bridge, suddenly flew into view over said overpass highway bridge before the titanic Grimm use its Ultima Breath attack, exhaling a small but intense widespead misty-like black plasma from its mouth at the helicopter, which have cause it to explode from the intense heat of the attack, knocking right it out of the air and crashland it onto the overpass highway bridge below, setting off a chain reaction that have caused the multiple automobiles that were on that particular bridge to instantly explode which the wreckage landed, resulting into a spectular and devastating series of explosions when the multitudes of any cars, buses, and trucks to combustly explode from the chain reaction, killing anybody who were on that same bridge, causing smoke and flames to be brightly lit up from the now burning wrecks of the cars, buses, and trucks wth the remains of their drivers and passengers that were on the overpass highway bridge.

The behemoth Grimm continue its stroll, not caring about the innocent lives that are beneath its height on all of its four legs, lifting up and dropping down its four massive paws onto the streets below, creating huge pawprints that were about several meters deep, and knocking down high-rise buildings with the width of its size when it was causally passing by, causing them to collapse over onto other buildings that were beside them, shattering them into more pieces.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

_WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKKK!_

A high-speed passenger railway train was racing down the rail line that it was on towards its destination at its full speed of its service. All before the Black Wolflord stamped one of its gigantic front paws down, destroying the railway bridge in a instant beneath that paw when it did that. When the driver of the high-speed passenger railway train saw the forearm of the ginomous Grimm in front of the train, he let out a yelp of horror at this before he then pulled right down on the level for the brakes hard, all in an attempt to halt the train, bumping and bouncing around the passengers that were in the cars as they scream in unadulterated terror, as the rail wheels of the train were creating flicking sparks that were send flying everywhere while the high-speed train was screeching loudly in the attempt to stop from crashing, but it was too late for it to stop in time when the train was still too fast for it as the high-speed train crashed right into one of the forearms of the stupendous Grimm, causing the control car of the train to explode, before a sudden pulse of Ultima Energy was send from its skin through the entire length of the train, causing each passengers cars to spontanous explode from one to the other, killing all of the passengers onboard at once.

The Black Wolflord continue its rampage across the western part of the Commerical district, killing more people, not caring for the innocent lives below its feets, on its attack. While that was happening, multiple of the City of Vale's news network by either radios, TVs, or onlines were still sending out evacualation orders to the citizens who are living on the far east of the west part of the Commerical district of the City of Vale.

" _The Black Wolflord is heading for the Civic Center in the Hood Area of the western part of the Commerical district. Trevithick, Blenkinsop, and Stephenson residents living on the eastern part of the west Commerical district are ordered to evacuate._ "

The Vale police and hunters, huntmen and huntresses alike, were evacuating the residents of the Davidson and Brown Areas of the west part of the Commerical District as much as they possible could do to their abilities as the A.I. of the the Warning Danger System was telling the people who are evaculating in a calm tone of voice. " _The Black Wolflord is now heading for the Davidson and Brown Areas. All residents must evacuate._ " Dozens, if not hundreds of people, both humans and faunus alike, were evacuating from their homes and jobs before the enormous Grimm was about to come to those parts yet.

* * *

(X)

At the now mostly-emptied building where Kotaka's own temporary laboratory was located at, a Bullhead that was carrying Razz landed on the landing pad that was on the top of the roof of the building before the journalist got out of it and head inside as the VTOL left. He enter the room where the temporary was in, with Kotaka and Cho still working on the device itself, before he ask the professor. "Professor, isn't it ready yet?"

Kotaka shake his head in a "No, not yet" manner before he asked Razz. "Razz, get the papers over there."

Razz went over to the table and grab the papers filled with datas before he look at the small TV and saw it, the up-close image of the Black Wolflord burning into his mind when he saw the dreadful, horrendous, and downright horrifying looks and appearances of its horrific and nightmarish face. Where the normal bony mask of an typical Grimm was supposed to be was instead covered to the brim with cancerous and keloid scars of flesh...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8a8C19FMjO4&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=26))

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord let out another of its loud, echoing, and resounding howling roar, which was heard all across the entire western part of the Commerical Distract, all while it was still treading through the Trevithick Area, shaking the ground with each of its steps like it was a earthquake on between a 5.0 to 7.5 and destroying more buildings, smashing and pulverizing the buildings into pieces and bits made of concrete and steels, as the A.I. of the the Warning Danger System was now telling the people who were still evaculating from the Davidson and Brown Areas of the west part of the Commerical Distract in its calm tone of voice.

" _According to the Crisis Command Center, the Black Wolflord is passing through the Trevithick Area, heading for the Brown Area. All inhabitants must evacuate. All residents must evacuate immediately._ "

Those, both humans and faunus alike, who were still evacuating in fear from the Davidson and Brown Areas before they saw the living and moving mountain of an monstrous Grimm that peaking over the horizan that was the Black Wolflord itself. Causing them to scream in a unadulterated horror and terror at the sight of the towering giant Grimm coming toward the Brown Areas of the western Commerical Distract as the citizens that were evacuating the area were running and rushing into the oppesite directions in all of their panicking fright from the mountainous Grimm that was coming toward the Brown Area.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The command car that was located and positioned in the Brown Area of the western part of the Commerical Distract, Command Car Number 7, was connecting to and calling in the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter as the operator of that line was speaking. "Command Car #7 In Brown Area called headquarter!"

" _..._ _This is headquarter._ "

"We are beginning the division operation as planned!"

They were planning using a vehicle that is resulted from the XCPV series sub-line of the XPV Series Programs called the XCPV-HMC(P) ( **H** yper **M** aser **C** annon ( **P** rototype)) Tank, which was: A rectangle-shaped half-tracked vehicle that are split into 2 shorter rectangle-shaped ends right in the middle that were connected by a coupling drawbar with each ends having their own four tracks, two tracks on the right and left sides of them, and eight wheels, 4X4 wheels in front of the 4 tracks on the front end and 4X4 in back of the 4 tracks on the back end, with their own engines that was build internally into their own axles as the front end of the XCPV-HMC(P) Tank is equipped with an cab, and a onboard computer system, while the back end of the XCPV-HMC(P) Tank was equipped with a cannon with a parabolic antenna/satelliate dish-like concenration dish to fire the focused maser beam at the front of the cannon's barrel that is attach to its roof by 2 different joints, a swivel joint and a eletric-hydraulic cylinder piston hinge joint, to move it around up and down in an 360 degrees movements and the necessary batteries to powering it, and it is, on both ends, powered by a elctrical-hydrogen fuel sources and can be controlled by either a pilot or a AI system.

"Command Car #7, what are your orders?"

"XCPV-HMC(P) Tank One, go to the Zanda Building. XCPV-HMC(P) Tank Two, head for Centrel Park." The operator of Command Car #7 ordered to the pilots of XCPV-HMC(P) Tank One and XCPV-HMC(P) Tank Two.

"XCPV-HMC(P) Tank One, roger!" XCPV-HMC(P) Tank One's pilot said.

"XCPV-HMC(P) Tank Two, roger!" XCPV-HMC(P) Tank Two's pilot said.

With their orders now given to them, the pilot of the two XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks drove them to their respective location that they were ordered to go to.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K76wVnMefy0&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=28))

The Black Wolflord was now entering the Brown Area of the western part of the Commercial District as XCPV-HMC(P) Tank Two was heading down the road of the empty street toward its ordered location and position. As the massive Grimm was passing right by the Zanda Building, the same building where Kotaka's temporary laboratory was located at, Kotaka and Cho were preparing to test and activated the magnetic-generating transmitting device on the Black Wolflord to see if it will work by adjusting the settlings as Razz was holding the projector device for the magnetic-generating transmitting device on his shoulder.

"Adjust to minus one." Kotaka said.

"Okay." Cho said.

Knowing that this was the cue to begin testing, indicating that this was now his cue to do it now, the journalist pointed the device right at the Black Wolflord as it was now activated and now generating a beam of magnetic field toward it. This have attracted the attention of the enormous Grimm and distracting it from what it was doing, causing the behemoth Grimm to suddenly now stop in its track and stood still when it have sense and detected it with its sixth sense, trying to determinate and locate the origin and source of it and where it is coming from with its supercomputer-like brain. Upon seeing the colossal Grimm absolutely standing still now and trying to find the source of the magnetic field beam that it was now sensing with its homing instinct, Kotaka have slowly adjusting the settling, enhancing the frequency of magnetic-generating transmitting projector device to strengthen it. After determinating and locating the exact origin and source of where it was coming from with its 6th sense, the Black Wolflord turn the crimson pupil of its left dark eyes toward in its left eye, right toward the same room where the temporary laboratory was exactly located at. Seeing that the magnetic-generating transmitting device has work, the professor immediately stood up from his chair at this and spoke as he put off his headphone. "Alright! We did it!"

"Professor!" The female hare faunus said to her teacher as she stood up from her chair. He knew of what she was thinking of before he spoke to them.

"A Bullhead is on its way to pick us up." Kotaka told Cho and Razz. "Let's go!"

Razz and Cho nodded in agreement before the professor went over to the shelf of where the device itself is and unplugged a black box with an handle on top of it of where the magnetic-generating transmitting device was contained and protected in from the rest of the other frequency measuring machines before picking it up.

Seeing that the Black Wolflord itself was now standing still, now currently occupied by what it was distracted, XCPV-HMC(P) Tank One quickly got into position of where it was ordered to and getting the aimed of its Hyper Maser Cannon at the immense Grimm before, once it got a lock-on, firing a concentrated red maser beam out the feed horn of its parabolic antenna dish, emitting a long high-pitched chirping sound from it, and hitting the right eye of the towering giant Grimm, causing in its aura flashing to protecting its right eye, resulting in the creation of a blinding bright light in front of its face that temporary blinding its right eye, startling and staggering the gigantic giant of Grimm itself, taking the titanic Grimm by both a mixture of disconcerting shock and benumbing stagger of what just happen, stunned by blindness in its right eye all for about a moment. XCPV-HMC(P) Tank One fired another concentrated red maser beam out the feed horn of its parabolic antenna dish but missed its chosen target when the stupendous epic Grimm moved its head by the temporary blindness in its right eye when it was distracted and hit the Zanda Building instead. This have cause the Black Wolflord to let out a snarling growl of fury at what have just happen when it have quickly recovered, furious in its rage at the 2 XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks for provoking it, as it unconsciously bash its long, flat, and massive multiple-spiked tail into the Zanda Building, smashing and pulversing a part of the building, causing the building to shake and shook from the tremble when the gargantuan multiple-spiked tail of the monstrous Grimm.

This cause Cho to fall to the floor when the Zanda Building shook, creating cracks and fissure and causing various items, like the shelves or the glasswares, to be thrown down to the floor from the quaking of the building before Razz use his own body to both cover and protect the female hare faunus from what was happening. All until the shaking stopped.

Kotaka open the door of his temporary lab holding the magnetic-generating transmitting device in its protected box in his hand and went out of the room as Razz helped Cho up from the floor and got to the open door before he ask his faunus assistance in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Cho said before they hurried and left.

They quickly hurried and rushed down the hallway on the floor that the three of them were on toward where the elevators are, all before the Black Wolflord then smacked its monstrous tail against the ground, creating a earthquake from the resulting sesmic shockwave from its bash with its tail, causing Razz and Cho to fall down to the floorway of the hallway, but Kotaka manage to keep himself standing upright and steady while holding the magnetic-generating transmitter device box by its handle in his hand before he check the elevators to see if it was working as the journalist got up from the floor and instantly went over to Cho.

"Cho, are you alright??" Razz ask in concern after he got up and check the female hare faunus that she was alright.

"The elevators aren't working!" Kotaka told the two. "We'll have to use the stairs!"

"Right! Let's go!" Razz help Cho up from the floor before he carried until she could walk on her own again. "Come on!"

The three walked up the flights of stairs toward the rooftop of the building until they came to the first floor of the Zanda Building when they saw the two ways to the rooftop were closed, blocking them off. Razz and Kotaka tried to open up the 2 different separate doors, with Razz handling the sliding one while Kotaka was handling the more conventional door when he put down the magnetic-generating transmitting device box, but failed to open them when the doors wouldn't give a budge. As Razz was trying to get a call for help on his scroll-phone, the professor decide to head over to the only window of the room they were in and look outside. There, he saw the Black Wolflord outside. Immediately figuring out the reason of why the 2 different doors won't open due to the giant Grimm outside, he went over to the journalist before he told him. "It close automatically tightly whenever there's a Grimm attack."

"... Damn!" Razz said as he failed to connect a line on his scroll-phone. Thinking to himself, figuring something out to open the door to the rooftop in his thoughts for a bit, an idea have pop into his mind before he knew it. "I know!"

He pass by Cho and ran down the stairs to get something to break open the door.

Agitated by them, the Black Wolflord chased after the 2 XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks with a fierce and snarling growl of viciousness, intending to destroy both of them personally, not caring if it is by either ripping them apart and crushing them together or even both, with its own claws and fists, as the 2 XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks kept firing the red maser beams out of the dishes of their own Hyper Maser Cannons, occupying its attention, leading it away from the Zanda Building, while rolling down the roads of the empty street at their cruising speed, before 2 of the more XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks joined in the fight against the towering mountain of a monstrous Grimm, the four of them leading it toward the group of countless tall skyscrapers in the neighboring area of the Davidson Area.

* * *

The key members of the Four Councils of the Kingdoms were watching the Black Wolflord on single video screen panel as the 4 XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks they were seeing on the screen were firing their red maser beams at their target, keeping it occupy with their teamworks by letting one to fire their beam before the other to keep it distracted, to leading it to the Davidson Area, before one of them ask. "Super XCPV?"

"It's taking off now." General Winter said calmly.

* * *

At the site of the Mountain Glenn Underground Military Testing Facility Site, also known as its other nickname as Area 48, which was the former abandoned underground city settlement part of Mountain Glenn itself now converted into a important underground military base and a mass production factory site during the Second Great War before it have been repurposed into a important underground testing facility and mass production factory site as one of the chosen testing facilities for the XPV Series Program, due to its already existing subterrian caverns along with the former abandoned underground city, which was demolished to make room for the underground base and was now long gone, and already existing underground rail tracks of an extensive underground subway network that were already in placed when it was still a underground settlement created from the last-ditch effort from a population of an attempted expansion by the City of Vale that are used to transporting materials to the hidden underground base. All as the rotating beacon lights were now flashing and the klaxons were now sounding as the personnels were running to their stations with the commander charged of the Mountain Glenn Underground Military Testing Facility Site Base was shouting through the speaking system.

"Dispatch the crew to the Super XCPV-1! Prepare to launch Super XCPV-1! Open hangar doors to Hangar Site No. 1!"

"Roger!"

" _Opening Hangar Site No. 1!_ "

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vSLJbBZwEQ))

In a large yet quiet patch of grass in the Glenn Forest, everything was quiet and peaceful... until the ground have suddenly begun to split apart, revealing them to be actually an pair of hidden giant telescoping titanium-made bulkhead-type ceiling doors, which were the top and 1st pair of doors for Hangar Site No. 1, that were opening up to Hangar Site No. 1 before the 2nd pair of Blast Door-type telescoping hangar doors now open up. Letting the drizzling lights of the shattered full moon hanging above in the night skies with the countless of bright stars to now slowly shine down on Hangar Site No. 1, finally revealing Super XCPV-1: It was a vaguely turtle shell-shaped VTOL (through, depending on your view really, its shape is either like a turtle shell or a half of a egg that was cut down vertically and laying down on its now flat side or a mixture of both) that have an metal alloy belted armor on an outer layer of protected armored and shielded sloping-curve shell that was on a battleship armor-graded scale of thickness and was comprised of an titanium-platinum-carbon steel alloy, 6 ducted fans with 3 on each side for propulsion to moved it around build internally on the bottom, all of its circuitry and wires being internal that were designed to withstand incredible temperatures that was on the positive or negative sides, all powered by several electricity generation engine, a top front armored enclosed cockpit with multiple of internal camera sensors outside of the cockpit and multi-video screen panels to see what was going on outside, operated by a crew of about 6 people at maximum and about 2 people for the skeleton crew, and was equipped with about six internal railcannons, multiple of internal missile pods, 4 internal laser cannons on the top with 2 of them on each side, and an new experimental shield technology that doesn't need to use Hardlight Dust as its source for its shield called a Energy Shield, which was capable surrounding Super XCPV-1 in an force field made of energy which neglect and disperse the kinetic energy of any sort of attack, either from a enemy or ally, as the technology itself was created in order in an response to a request for a shield technology to withstand the Black Wolflord's attacks and survive with a better chance.

"Super XCPV-1 here! Preparing to take off!"

"Roger!"

The pilots of the Super XCPV-1's crew activated Super XCPV-1's complete electricity genrator engine with a couple of flips of the safety switchs and a single press of the activation toggle button before rotating the ignition key, igniting and activing the electricity generator engine to power up the Super XCPV-1 and its systems, turning on all of the six ducted fans, allowing the fans to rotate, spinning them faster and faster up to their opertional rotating speed while building up thrust that was necessary for it to hover. Before all of rotating 6 ducted fans then lifting and thrusting Super XCPV-1 right out of Hangar Site No. 1 and up into the air of the night sky before the two pilots thrust the 6 ducted fans forward, moving and propelling Super XCPV-1 forward toward the City of Vale, heading straight for the Commerical District of the City of Vale to help the 4 XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks and to fight against the Black Wolflord...

* * *

The 4 XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks continue rolling down the empty roads to lead the Black Wolflord into the Davidson Area with their red maser beams, despite the beams now being ineffective to it, as the massive Grimm continue to chased after them, since it still felt the beams hitting on its aura and they were just utterly annoying like they were figuratively , crushing various structures like highway bridges in its path, not caring of who exactly get caught up in its rampage, before the 4 XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks have finally manage to lead the enormous Grimm into a open area that was located right in between the many towering tall buildings in the group of countless skyscrapers that dotted the landscape of the Davidson Area itself that were soaring high amongst the skies of the dark night themselves, trapping it in between the looming structures and keeping it in place by constantly distracting it with the combination of their red maser beams firing from their four XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks's own Hyper Maser Cannons and with their teamwork as they kept constantly firing at it, before the behemoth Grimm itself then let out another of its booming and thundering bellowing and howling roar in its boiling anger and seething rage at this.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Razz came back up to the first floor of the Zanda Building with an crowbar he holding in his left hand, breathing in exhaustion a few times to catch his breath from climbing up the stairs again, before going to the closed-tight door and attempting to pry it open with the crowbar in his hand as Kotaka then joined him in helping of trying to open it up.

As it was distracted and being kept between the multiple of building by the four XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks with the combination of the constant firing of the red maser beams from their tanks's Hyper Maser Cannons that keep on annoying it and their teamwork, annoying the colossal Grimm like the couple of cockroaches that they are comparable were, giving an furious growl in its utter and complete annoyance at its predictment that it was in right now, before the titanic Grimm have suddenly stop for a moment, standing absolutely still like an towering giant of a mountain that its size was comparable was to, when it suddenly heard a sound with its wolf-like pointed ears, a sound that it have never heard before, like they were sounds of turbine engine with only blades moving and spinning the blades through the air.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vSLJbBZwEQ))

Super XCPV-1 came to the ongoing battle against the monstrous Grimm as it then made its appearance known to it by coming around the corner of a skyscraper on the left side of it before stopping and hovering in place with its six ducted fans. The two pilots then use the six ducted fans to turn Super XCPV-1 around to the left in order to face the Black Wolflord in front of it. The humongous Grimm just stared at Super XCPV-1 in front of it in silence at it in confusion, never having seen anything like the hovering VTOL aircraft that was hovering before it as it is just radically different from any other VTOL aircrafts that it have seen before since it doesn't use Gravity Dust for propulsion and its shape was nothing like any VTOLS that it have seen before this in the memories of its mind. Seeing that it was standing still while it was looking at them in silence and confusion, Super XCPV-1's crew immediately that this was now their chance while they still have it.

"Flare Missile, ready to fire!"

"Roger! Fire Flare Missile!"

Super XCPV-1 open up its circular panel on its top side before, with a press of a button, firing a single missile into the air from it. The Black Wolflord looked up at the missile while it was blasting off into the air in confusion, never seeing anything like this before in the memories of its mind, before it exploded and ignited into a flare. If it have more expressions, other than its main and constant stoic and emotionless expresion, then it would have been surprised and confused at this. Distracted by it, seeing that the flare has tempeory caught the Black Wolflord's attention, Super XCPV-1's crew saw this opportunity and immediately took it as Super XCPV-1 then immediately slide open all of its hidden panels on its sides all at once, revealing all of its internal missile pods that were hidden inside of its outer shell, before Super XCPV-1's gunner then shouted to give the order of the attack.

"FIRE!"

With just the mere press of a single button, Super XCPV-1 then immediately discharged its entire barrage of Permafrost Dust mircomissiles right at the Black Wolflord all at once. The whole salvo of countless Permafrost Dust mircomissiles that were fired upon from the Super XCPV-1 were racing toward their target before they instantly splitted apart in mid-air when they ran out of fuel quickly into even more swarms of even smaller Permafrost Dust missiles that flew toward the massive Grimm as they spread out around through the air and hit every areas of the enormous Grimm's body. Reacting to the pulse of Ultima energy through the skin of it, the powder form of Permafrost Dust instantly starting to grow on its body and begun to covering its entire body with permafrost, encasing the living mountain of a monstrous Grimm in an growing statue-like shell made of permafrost. Figuring out and realizing of what happen and going on exactly when it suddenly got distracted by the flare, the Black Wolflord look at Super XCPV-1 as it slide closed all of its panels on its shell and use its Ultima Breath, exhaling just a short burst form of its standard attack's intense widespread misty-like black plasma at the experimenting platform vehicle, but Energy Shield surrounding Super XCPV-1 manage to withstand and protected the VTOL aircraft surrounding it from its attack. Kotaka came over to the window from the Zanda building's first floor while Razz immediately went back downstairs to get something and looked out of it to see the Black Wolflord beginning to being encase in permafrost now. Realizing in its own supercomputer-like brain that it was using some sort of new shield technology that it have never seen before, the Black Wolflord just continue to glared its silent yet wrathful rage in its eyes with hellish-silted blood red pupils at Super XCPV-1 as the Permafrost Dust continue to grow over its whole and entire body until its body have now completely covered and enveloping it in its prison, completely encasing the massive Grimm itself in a monumetal shell that was made of permafrost.

Seeing that the plan of encasing the Black Wolflord in permafrost has actually worked, Super XCPV-1's crew have immediately begun cheering and celebrating their victory over the now permafrost-enveloped towering giant Grimm encased in its prison as they congradulate each other with their teamwork.

"Good job!"

"Well done!"

"Good job back there!"

"Thank you!"

When the crowds of people, comprise of the population living in the City of Vale, saw what have happen on TV, they immediately begun cheering and celebrating Super XCPV-1's victory and accomplishment of achieving victory against the Black Wolflord as they roared with joy & happiness at this. Even most of the key members of the Four Councils of the Kingdoms that were inside of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter have begun to both cheer and celebrate Super XCPV-1 and its crew's victory over the Black Wolflord itself, accomplishing the achievement of what the other military weapons have failed to do against the Black Wolflord. General Winter and Vale Council Leader Teal, however, knew better than this, as they knew that this victory over the Black Wolflord was too soon since the permafrost encasing the massive Grimm was only a temporary solution and they knew that it will break out of its imprisoned tomb of permafrost soon. Especially doesn't help the matter that they saw that the Black Wolflord has stood absolutely still and didn't move even a inch while the Permafrost Dust was encasing it in its shell, which didn't help them.

* * *

Back on the _Aydon Castle_ , the 2 meterologists were continuing to study and checking on the most recent Tatarigami Storm that was still currently over the Black Continent of Fahist... until one of them, Simpson, suddenly notice that something was off about this Tatarigami Storm.

"What in the...?"

"What? What is it?" Saffir asked.

"The... the Tatarigami Storm. Look... look on the screen!"

"... It's forming... it's forming quicker. It's forming faster than any other topical cyclones ever seen! Even the other Tatarigami Storms before it!"

"Oh my god..."

"How strong it is?"

"Let's see..." Simpson type in the numbers that he saw on the keybroad of the computer and when he got the result, his face has lost its color when he became pale at the number that he saw with his own two eyes. "Oh _no_..."

"What?"

"The strongest point that a normal topical cyclones can reach is Catetogy 5. And Tatarigami Storms are often the equivalent to a Catetogy 6 storm if ever such a catetogy actually exist, but this one... this one... this Tatarigami Storm is the equivalent to a Catetogy _7_ storm!"

"Oh my Oum-!"

"Where is it going to head exactly?"

"Its... Its... Its going to head straight for the City of Vale after it is fully formed and will arrived in 35 minutes! Where we are now!! And... and the most center and intense of it will strike exactly where the Black Wolflord is!!!!"

"Oh dear god-! We have to make a call to the Vale Council!" Simpson pulled out his own scroll before typing in the number and make an call to the Vale Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter, waiting for it to make a line connection to it, until the line of his own scroll was soon connected before he then spoke to the operator. "Hello! This is meterologist Simpson on the _Aydon Castle_! We have an important information that we needed to give you to the Vale Council!"

* * *

The two assistances of Vale Council Leader Teal quickly came into the main room of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter before they spoke to Vale Council Leader Teal. 'Sir!" This caught his and the other key members of the Four Councils of the Kingdoms's attention before they spoke to him and told him about the information that they were given by Simpson and Saffir on the _Aydon Castle_. "We received a report and information from a pair of meterologists on a research ship called the _Aydon Castle_! A Tatarigami Storm is coming and heading toward the City of Vale!"

"What?!"

"They've admit it that they didn't expected this either as it is much more powerful and faster than the last Tatarigami Storms before this one, but the Tatarigami Storm will hit the City of Vale in thirty minutes! In thirty minutes, the most center and intense part of it will hit the Davidson Area, exactly where the Black Wolflord is!"

"Thirty minutes... how could this happen?" Vale Council Leader Teal ask about this question to himself.

"They admit and said that this Tatarigami Storm has formed over the continent of Fahist much more sooner and quicker rate than they have anticipate to formed at. They said it is far more powerful than the last Tatarigami Storms decades ago before it formed, saying that its power is the equivalent to the power of a Catetogy 7 storm."

"What caused this storm to form far more sooner and faster?!"

"They don't know the answer to that question, but they believe and theorized that it might have something to do with the Black Wolflord itself, attaching it to its exact location."

"Surely the Tatarigami Storm can be stopped!"

"No, they cannot be stopped. They said there was a old saying from an ancient civilation that said "If a storm is now at its strongest point when it is fully formed, it cannot be stopped in its path of destruction". Basically, this pair of meterologists mean tha it cannot be stopped when it is fully formed."

"It's impossible! We cannot evaculate the entire population of the entire City of Vale if the Tatarigami Storm will hit in 30 minutes!"

"Of course we can!" Vale Council Leader Teal said before he told them. "The subway systems! Tell the people, both human and faunus alike, to go to the subway systems for evacuation!"

"Yes sir!"

"Vale Council Member Henry Atlanic of the Seat of General Director of Science and Technology..."

"Yes sir!"

"Get an satelliate imagery on the Tatarigami Storm immediately."

"I understand!"

After hearing of what he said, General Winter was impressed by Vale Council Leader Teal and was grateful that he was chosen as the Council Leader of the Kingdom of Vale for not only for being one of the few sanest politicians around who have both sane mindset and experience, as he was the leader that the Kingdom of Vale needed during these times when Creature of Grimm like the Black Wolflord attack the kingdom since he was effective, efficient, rational, quick-thinking, competent, reasonable, and a father to the kingdom, caring deeply for both his kingdom and its people, both human and faunus alike.

These were the very quanlities that make a leader a good leader in the first place.

* * *

Cho came over to the same window that Kotaka was looking out of while Razz was downstair to get something else from it to break the lock on the door and saw the permafrost-encased Black Wolflord that was now sealed in its body-shaped shell of its own imprison tomb made of permafrost itself before the female hare faunus then spoke to the professor. "Professor, the Black Wolflord is dead!"

"No, it's not. Not so easily." Kotaka said, having already notice the still position of the Black Wolflord's own permafrost-imprison tomb of its body-shaped shell. "We have to alert Mount Vanguard."

There was then the dangling doorbell sound of the early warning computer system was heard suddenly before the AI intelligent of the early warning computer system itself that control it spoke to the people of the City of Vale, just as when Razz came up back to the first floor with a drill that he was carrying in his left hand as everyone listen to the early warning computer system's AI's voice. " _This is an emergency announcement! A massive powerful Tatarigami Storm was detected and is coming toward the City of Vale! It will make its landfall in about 30 minutes! All inhabitants of the City of Vale are to evacuated to the city immedately! To repeat, all inhabitants of the City of Vale must evacuated immediately!_ "

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M7DKuI7H3k&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=33))

Soon, the entire population of the people that are living in the City of Vale were beginning to evacuate from the surface level of the city to the underground areas. Both the Hunters, both huntmen and huntresses, and all of the City of Vale's emergency services, like the police or the firefighter, both humans and faunus alike on different yet similar jobs, were helping the people and civilians living in the city, anyone for that matter, to evacuating from the City of Vale to any shelter that was at least underground (like a basement, underground parking lot, aforemention subway sytems, etc.), all as the early warning computer system's AI itself was continuing to speak to the panicking citizen of the city while they were evacuating.

" _There is little time left... Please seek shelter underground. Use subways system, basements, and underground parking lots..._ "

* * *

One of Vale Council Leader Teal's assistances came back into the room before he told Vale Council Leader Teal with the update of the evaculation status. "Vale Council Leader Teal, the evacuation of the city's civilian population to any of the underground shelters is nearly done now despite the relatively slow progess of it."

Vale Council Leader Teal nodded in relief at the news of the evacuation status.

"The Tatarigami Storm is now nearing the City of Vale!"

"It should hit in about 6 minutes, about 12 kilometers over the City of Vale."

All of the key members of the Four Councils of the Kingdoms inside of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter could do now is just wait for the Tatarigami Storm to made its landfall and hit over the City of Vale until it have passed...

* * *

Razz turn on the drill, spinning it at its fastest rotation speed that it can attain, before pushing and boring it against the lock of the door, attempting to drill through the lock to break it, but it proven to be more much tougher than it actually have look as it absolutely refused to break against the spinning drill, since maybe because it was made out of an stronger metal, before he tried to push the drill harder into, but this have cause the boring and spinning drill to all of a suddenly break into two pieces and send flying right by his upper left arm, slicing an gashing wound on his left arm. This have cause the journalist to winced in pain of when it happen. Cho grasp in concern for him when she saw of what happen to him in front of her and she quickly took a good look at the wound on his arm before the female hare faunus took out a napkin out of her pocket and use it as a makeshift band as she wrap it around his arm where the wound was before Kotaka ask in concern for him, worrying if it is a serious enough injury that he need medically attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." Razz said, grunting in pain of what happen. Kotaka look at this in silence as Cho was wrapping the napkin around his left arm before the professor thought that he was hearing somekind of sound that was outside and walked over to the window of the floor they were on to look. The female hare faunus manage to finish wrapping the improvish bandage around his arm before she and the journalist look at each other, looking at each other's eyes in silence. They look at each other's eyes for a long while in silence... until they begun to heard a sound. An pair of rather familiar sound. An pair of familiar whizzing sounds in the aur that belong to the pair of running turbine jet engines of a Bullhead flying amongst the clouds outside of the building. All 3 of them realized that this meant that the Bullhead from Mount Vanguard has arrived in the area and heading toward the Zanda Building before Razz and Cho got up from the floor and head over to the only window, the same window where Kotaka was looking through out of.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WM2kqwj1Yto&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=34&spfreload=1))

The Bullhead that was carrying Blake, Yang, and Gundy inside of its hull, looking at the four XCPV-HMC(P) Tanks, that were evacuating and getting out of the area of the Tatarigami Storm before it will make its landfall, flew toward the roof of the Zanda Building before they notice from the air that there was nobody on the roof. The pilot of the Bullhead itself hover his VTOL around the building as they look around until the fishermen see Razz, Cho, and Kotaka looking out of the window on the first floor, waving at them in order to notice, which they succeed as Gundy then immediately told them. "There! There they are!"

"Hey! I see them too!" Yang said.

"Good." Blake said, keeping her mind calm and cool-headed, before she then told the pilot of the Bullhead that they hired. "Bring us closer to that window over there!"

"Roger!"

The pilot moved his hovering Bullhead closer to the first floor of the building. Razz, Cho, and Kotaka continue to wave at the Bullhead that was coming closer to the floor that they were on before the journalist immediately realized that if a Bullhead was immediately here, then it meant that Gundy was on that VTOL, all as the Bullhead in place in front of the only window on the first floor. "It's Gundy!"

Cho realized what Razz meant in happiness and smiled brightly at the thought of this before she continue to waved as she shouted out her older brother's name. "BROTHER! BROTHER! BROTHER!"

The pilot of the Bullhead slide open up the left side panel of his VTOL with a press of a button to reveal Blake, Yang, and Gundy standing inside of its hull. Yang gesture the three of them to stand back away from the window they were looking through, which they've promptly did, before she transformed Ember Celica into its gauntlets form, transforming both pair of her bracelets into a pairs of her shotgun gauntlets, and fired a couple of rounds at the window, shooting Ice Dust in first few shots and switching right it up by shooting Fire Dust with the last few shots, freezing the window up with ice before then melting the ice with fire, making the window brittle due to the rapid cooling and heating in the process. Blake then came up to the edge of hull and pulled out Gambol Shroud before she transformed her weapon into its pistol form and shoot it a couple of times, breaking the window, shattering into multiple of shards. After the three of them took cover, Razz then destroyed the rest of the winow by picking up the crowbar from before and swing it at it, destroying the rest in pieces, in order to make it easier to get in.

Blake decide to put on a safety harness, since she knew that she was best fit to get into the first floor of the Zanda Building as she was far more experience than Gundy is yet is far more calm and clear of her mind and emotions than Yang is along with her nature as a cat faunus, with her blonde-haired wife helping her to get it on, before she hop out of the Bullhead and lower herself until her feet touch to the side of the building. The cat faunus started climbing down the side of toward the first floor of the Zanda Building, which she have found difficult due to the strong wind currents of air, incidiating that the Tatarigami Storm was now nearing the area as of now, before she came to the open area of the first floor and swung herself into the room, with Razz and Kotaka helping her in.

"Ms. Belladonna!" Cho said, as she wasn't expecting Blake to be the one to come down from the Bullhead since she was a big fan of the Cheftianess of Menagerie for her role of helping Human and Faunus's relationship with each other.

"Oh, hello. I assume that you're Cho, Kotaka's assistance." Blake said calmly, acknowledging Cho's existance, which cause the female hare faunus to go squee internally over this.

"Ms. Belladonna! Will the Tatarigami Storm really hit here?" Razz ask the cat faunus, knowing from experience on covering his previous stories.

"Yes. But the Vale manage to evacuate the entire population of the city to the underground areas for safety before it will reach landfall."

"Good! That's a relief!" Kotaka comment.

"There are strong air currents. So let's hurry up." Blake told Kotaka.

"Cho, you first!"

"Professor, after you!" Cho told the professor, knowing that Kotaka is more experience with handling the device than she was, before she rushed over to get the briefcase.

"Hurry professor!" Blake said as she pull off her harness off and put it onto Kotaka before Cho came back with the briefcase in her arms.

"Professor."

However, a suddenly increase of the wind jolted the Bullhead, causing it accidentally pulled Kotaka into the air, causing them to shout in concern as Razz asked him. "Professor! Are you okay?!"

"I'm alright!" Kotaka said, groan wincingly, before he was then lifted up to the Bullhead and was brought into the VTOL by Yang and Gundy as Razz, Cho, and Blake looked on before the female hare faunus spoke to her ideal.

"Mrs. Belladonna, help the Professor!" Blake then took a quick look at her fan and nodded in understandment to Cho of what she was saying before the female hare faunus give her ideal the briefcase. "Take this with you!"

"Quickly, Mrs. Belladonna! We have little time left!" Razz said.

"Right." Blake said as she took the armored briefcase into her hands and tug it under her arm before she look at Razz and told the journalist. "Gundy told me that you take care of his sister."

"I'll will! Now go!" Razz told her.

With that, Blake aimed Gambol Shroud upward and fired a grappling hook, launching it right up into the air, which passed by the Bullhead before it was then grabbed by Yang. The blonde human then hoisting and pulling her wife up to the VTOl while she use her feets to land on the side of the Zanda Building and using this to jump upward due to the strong wind currents multiple of times.

"The winds are too strong! I can't hold it steady!"

"Don't worry! My wife is nearly up now!" Yang said. The blonde human manage to pull both her faunus wife and the briefcase that contained the magnetic-generating transmitter device into the Bullhead before pilot closed the left side panel of his own VTOL when Blake and the briefcase were brought in and his aircraft transcend into flight mode, immediately start heading for Mount Vanguard as it accelerate to its full speed toward the island that the volcano it was on.

Razz and Cho watched it go toward Carlesgwas Island, flying through the air at its maximum speed that it can achieve, all until it disappear over line of the horizon itself when they could no longer see it. That was when they suddenly notice that the beautiful and calm yet windy and shifting night sky was now more darker than ever, due to the countless amounts of the dark clouds of a meneacing and threating presense that were looming over in the dark skies above. Yet oddly, no droplets of rain nor streaks of lightning, an sure sign that the Tatarigami Storm was coming...

* * *

The key members of the 4 Councils of the Kingdoms inside of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter were waiting in silence for the Tatarigami Storm to make its landfall, waiting for it to pass over them, before one of the staff came into the room and told Vale Council Leader Teal the update on the evacuation process. "The evacuation process is now complete. Everyone are now in the safety of the underground areas around the City of Vale."

"... That's good news to hear at least..." General Winter commented on the current status of their situation, which Vale Council Leader Teal nodded in agreement with her.

"Two minutes to go!"

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2jK7Vcc9tQ&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=35))

Razz and Cho were now in a room on higher floors below the first floor of the Zanda Building, as the female hare faunus herself was now giving him serious medical attention his wound by spraying a special liquid that react to one's aura and make heal it quicker before wrapping an actually bandage around his wound, after seeing that his wound was before halfway healed. There was an awkward silence between them before she spoke to the journalist. "The professor is conflident that the machine will work... but the Tatarigami Storm is still coming to the city. The Black Wolflord will break free of its shell-like body-shape prison soon... and the Bullhead may not make it to the island in time... Maybe we're all going to die."

"The Tatarigami Storm will hit us, but they'll reach in the island in tme." Razz said, comforting her and reconfirming to her that they'll make it to Carlesgwas Island, after he have noticing her current pessimistic mood right now. Cho looked away from him before the journalist ask her when he grab her shoulder and cause her to look at him, all he spoke to her. "What's the matter with you? This isn't like you at all!"

The two of them stared at each other's eyes in silence for a few quiet moments... before Cho look away from Razz and finally told him about her current feeling in the situation that they were in as she back to a bookshelf. "I'm scared..."

There was silence between the human and the faunus... before Razz walk up to her and put a hand of comfort on her arm, causing Cho to look at him in silent, until she wrap her arms in a hug of scareness around him. ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQm4YJpuXiY&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=36)) He wrap around female the hare faunus in a hug of comfort for her before the journalist told her in a soft and quiet tone of voice. "You won't die. We won't die. Not all of us _will_ die." He spoke to her softly as they continue to embrace with each other deeply.

* * *

The key members of the 4 Councils of the Kingdoms inside of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter were now seeing that the center yet most intense part of the Tatarigami Storm was now about to make its landfall in the Davidson Area of the City of Vale in a couple of seconds, as the operator have begun to count down the countdown of the final second when the most center and intense part of the Tatarigami Storm will hit exactly where the Black Wolflord was imprison still at.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The center, most intense part of the Tatarigami Storm has made it to its target area!"

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Rsv-80dWN0&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=38))

The darkness of the sky that was covered by the endless mass of a black storm in the middle of the time of the night was now suddenly illuminated by a heavenly and magnificent waving lights of Aurora that was the color like crimson blood that was stunning and beautiful to look at that filled the skies of the heaven themselves with their shining glow. The cause of this sudden illumination was now generating waves of electromagnetic field from it, impacting and affecting all of the electrically on a negative level, causing all of the electronic within the area that it can be seen from to be cut off and lose their power, resulting in a power blackout from this. The Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter was affected by this as everything inside of the underground emergency headquarter suddenly went dark before the emergency power generator systems kick in and immediately provide power to the base. Razz and Cho look through the window of the room at the beauty of the glowing and waving lights of the red Aurora with awe and wonderment at it, before they left the room, deciding to head down the stairs in order to get out of the Zanda Building before anything else could happen. However, the waves of electromagnetic field generating from the red Aurora was affect the electronic system of Super XCPV-1, cutting off its power from its source, causing its 6 ducted fan rotor to slowly spinning to a stop.

"The ducted fan rotors have stopped!"

"The camera system are still online!"

"Keep the XCPV balanced and make an emergency landing!"

"Yes sir!"

The Super XCPV-1's crew made an emergency landing to the ground beneath them as Super XCPV-1 carefully and softly landed to the ground below like an leaf falling from a tree before its 6 ducted fan rotor to came slowly stop spinning to a dead still. Its crew immediately start a emergency reboot to restart Super XCPV-1's computer system to make that it was still okay and they start checking to see if the other part were A-okay too, just to be sure that none of them were damage by electro-magnetic waves.

All before the waving lights of the blood red Auroras dissipate and vanished, dematerializing, dispersing and evaporating as if it never have existed before, giving back to the darkness of the black midnight skies... ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQza_fMIdyE)) before flashing and shafting rods of crimson lightning suddenly appear bursting and fulminating amongst the dark and ominous looming clouds of Tatarigami Storm discharging and bolting, unleashing untold number of fulminating lightning bolts of crimson, flaring and flashing across the black storm in the night skies right above the City of Vale in the menacing, streaking and bolting in a fulmination of numbers all across the black sky in many yet countless and numberless of directions, as it if they were dancing and chanting to a old and ancient song from a forgotten past.

Countless flashing bolts and streaks of the crimson lightnings contine to dot across over the statue-like prisoning tomb of the Black Wolflord made of permafrost in the shape of its body until one of the discharing rods struck the immobilized body of the monstrous Grimm encase in stone, causing others to soon join of striking and hitting the outer shell of imprisonment with fulmination of the shafting rods and bolts for countless of times, spreading waves of red electricity around the encased body of its imprisoning statue shell, starting to dot around it. The blank spots where the eyes of the Black Wolflord are soon begun to glow a menacing and omnious red as the countless lightning bolts and streaks continue to strike the prisoning shell of its encasement like if it was a rod, creating more waves of electricity that spreaded around the body that encased the beast that was contained and imprisoned inside of its stones and rocks. The crimson lightnings continue to strike and created more waves of electricity around the stone statue made of permafrost containing the monster of both wrath and rage inside of its body-shaped prison... until the outer shell that was holding the immobilzed creature itself underneath its walls suddenly begun to bask under a radiating glow that was surrounding it in an aura of redness like as if it was a giant yet dying star of an decaying redness that was about to explode into a supernova all as an mechnical-sounding screeching sound, albeit muffled, was heard from within. The imprisoning shell of encasement continue to bask under the red glow while the mechnical-sounding screeching sound was continuing to be heard before the crimson lights and mechnical sounds have suddenly begun to slowly dying down, just as the streaks and bolts of the crimson lightning have finally yet suddenly stop. Everything was now silent... until a loud crack and creak was heard out of no where as a suddenly fracture appear on the stone statue made of permafrost, with a crimson red glow shining from within that fissure. Cracks of every single shapes and sizes were suddenly starting to appear all over the imprisoning statue shell encasing the immobilized body of the monstrous Grimm itself as the shining red glow appear from within those cracks continue to get brighter every second... all until the permafrost that have enveloped it suddenly exploded from the inside out, breaking and shattering it into multiple pieces of many sizes, as the Black Wolflord easily broke out of its temperory prison, breaking free of the shell that was encasing from inside in an attempt to contain it, before the massive Grimm unleashed its hollering and thunderous howling roar, full of wrathful fury and furious rage.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

As Razz and Cho were racing down the flights of stairs in order to get out of the building that they were in, the Black Wolflord resume it rampage and attack on the Commerical District of the City of Vale as the enormous Grimm have started heading toward where the eastern part of the Commerical District was. Back at Super XCPV-1, as the monstrous Grimm is continuing and resuming its raid, its crew manage to finish rebooting and restarting its entire computer system and have already check and see that everything were still fine from the pulses of the electro-magnetic waves.

"Can you make it work?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright!"

"Commander! We're out of the Permaforst Dust-type mirco-missiles! All we have left are the shells for the railcannons, regular missiles for the missiles pods, and the laser cannons!"

"... Well then, we'll have to use them!" The commander then give his orders. "TAKE OFF!"

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG_bCq4rxys&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=46))

Super XCPV-1 turn back on to life, spinning its six ducted fans once more, as it took off back into the air. This made the Black Wolflord stop its movement for a moment when it heard the familiar rotating and spinning sounds of the Super XCPV-1's 6 ducted fans with its ears before Super XCPV-1 fired its railcannons, shooting the specialized cannon shells at the side of the behemoth Grimm's head. While the shells didn't have any sort of effect against the gigantic Grimm, it did felt and they got its attention before the mountainous Grimm turn its own head toward Super XCPV-1 and give a rumbling growl of annoyance at this before it walked toward the hovering craft.

Seeing that the living mountain of a monstrous Grimm was now going after them, its crew knew that they got its attention toward them as Super XCPV-1 quickly flew behind a skyscraper as both a protection and a distraction for it. Not deterred by this, its two shoulders red crystals have begun to make the mechnical-sounding screeching sound as they were were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glows inside of them spinning faster and faster until they quickly reach their fastest and brightest stage when the Black Wolflord use its Focused Ultima Breath attack, firing an more focused black beam-like misty plasma made of Ultima Energy with a red aura that was obiviously the more focus version of its Ultima Breath from its mouth, blasting a hole in the middle of the building in front of it and struck the side of Super XCPV-1, which its Energy Shield surrounding the experimental vehicle manage to repel and neglect the effect of the attack, protecting the hovering vehicle.

The Black Wolflord stared at the hole in the building in complete silence... until it see Super XCPV-1 hover into its view and floated in place through the hole it made into the building in front of it. The towering giant Grimm gave a snarling and growling huff of annoyance at this before it charged, charging straight toward at its opponent. When it did that, Super XCPV-1 immediately fired all of its weapon of rail cannons, missiles pods, and laser cannons in a barrage from an array of cannon shells from its rail cannon, missiles from its missiles pods, and lasers from its laser cannons at the charging titanic Grimm, but they didn't affect colossal Grimm as it continue in its charge toward it. Super XCPV-1 quickly prove to be a swift and agile opponent for it as it immediately got out of the way of its charging attack by hovering to the another direction to the left before the Black Wolflord plowed right through the building, causing the building that it have charge right through to collapse upon itself, with ease, suffering no ill effects from its own charged through the building.

Super XCPV-1 then immediately fired another barrage from an array of cannon shells from its railcannon, missiles from its missiles pods, and lasers from its laser cannons at the ginormous Grimm, which still has no effect on it, before it disappear behind a set of skyscaper buildings. Making calcuation and guessing in its supercomputer-like brain, the Black Wolflord guess and predicting of where the location that the Super XCPV-1 will be next in as it stood at the spot it was in absolutely still... until the Super XCPV-1 appear from other side of the set of skyscaper buildings, just the elephantine-sized Grimm has predicted, unleashing another barrage from an array of cannon shells from its railcannon, missiles from its missiles pods, and lasers from its laser cannons. Super XCPV-1's barrage of cannon shells, missiles, and lasers still proved to be ineffective against the immense Grimm all before its 2 shoulders red crystals have begun to make the mechnical-sounding screeching sound as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glows inside of them were spinning and rotating faster and faster as they have quickly reach their fastest and brightest stage until the Black Wolflord use its Death Meteor Blaster Storm Barrage attack, firing an salvo of multiple black and red spheres made of Ultima Energy from its two red shoulders crystals at its enemy, at the Super XCPV-1. Super XCPV-1 immediately and manage to dodge all of the incoming multiple black and red spheres coming at it, causing those same black and red spheres to missed their intended target and instead striking several other buildings behind it, one of them struck the Zanda Building, blowing a hole in it in the process, causing the entire building to shake and shook from this. This caught Razz and Cho by surprised and cause them to fall down to the floor, but they've manage to keep themselves steady after this as they continue to ran down the flights until they came to a stop when they that few of the other flights of stairs were now destroyed that sphere hit the building...

* * *

The Bullhead that was carrying Blake, Yang, Kotaka, and Gundy have finally made it to their intended destination of Mount Vanguard before making its landing on a landing pad that was now build. The four of them then immediately got out of the Bullhead when its side panel open and rushed toward the magnetic-generating transmitting machine in order to put the magnetic-generating transmitting device into. Once there, the professor immediately open up the armored briefcase and pick up the device before putting it right into the machine and started to check it to see if everything was now checked and ready, ready for it to test it out to see if it will work or not...

* * *

The Black Wolflord continue to destroyed and smashed the buildings in its surrounding into pieces, all as the living mountain of an monstrous Grimm and Super XCPV-1 continue their battle against each other, with Super XCPV-1 continue to shoot a barrage of its weapon array of cannon shells from its railcannon, missiles from its missiles pods, and lasers from its laser cannons, one salvo of cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams right after the other, which have only serve to just to annoyed it, continue to walk forward, shaking the ground, toward its current opponent it was facing, before the Black Wolflord let out another booming and thundering howling roar of its calm fury and cool rage.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord steps forward a few more times, rattling the earth beneath with the steps of its 4 paws, before the massive Grimm use its Ultima Breath attack, exhaling an intense and widespead misty-like black plasma right from its mouth, which the Energy Shield manage to repel the edges of the attack from the enormous Grimm at least and protected the craft from the heat emitted created by the misty-like black plasma of the Ultima Breath attack as Super XCPV-1 has manage to barely dodge the attack before the attack struck a pair of Dust Storage Tanks, causing them to exploded from the inside out in a violent explosion, creating flames of inferno in the process. All as the Black Wolflord let out another of its bellowing and galing howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The roaring fires and blazing flames of the fiery inferno started to slowly glow in size into a sea of death and destruction as Super XCPV-1 was hovering, continuing to float in the air with its 6 ducted fans, above the intense inferno that was going on right down below it.

* * *

Razz was attaching the cut off of a very long fire hose to the now melted end of the stair's railing, which Cho helped him with, and attached the front end of to a rock, in order to use as a sort of stablizing weight, before slowly dropping it until it reach the still intact floor part of the stairs. Seeing that the fire hose has now reach to intact part of the stairs, the female hare faunus decide that was a good time to ask the journalist an important question and ask him about it. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you on my back? Since I do have actually an active aura..."

"Oh, don't worry. I know the basics of using aura, so I know how to use my aura since it is also active like yours." Razz said. Which have took Cho completely by surprised, since the female hare faunus didn't know anything about that from him, before she spoke to him.

"Wait- Then-! How-?"

"Hm? I didn't told you about anything from my past?" Razz ask, which she shook her head in a "No" for an answer to the journalist, before he decide to tell her. "Well, truth be told about: I'm an academy student dropout. I used to study at Beacon Academy for a month in of my first year before I drop out of it, just before the Second Great War started. Since I came from a long line who hunters, huntman and huntresses alike."

"So if you used study at Beacon Academy, then why did you give up such a promising career?"

"Let's just said it turns out that I wasn't interesting in being a hunter as my parent hope for and I found my true passion in journalism. Thankfully, I'm able to make up for that and learn it more of it by myself during the Second Great War. Since i've covered wars, you know."

"That's... explain a lot. Okay. Enough talking for now, let just get out of here." Cho said to him. Razz couldn't agree more with her. Soon, they start climbing down the hose toward the intact part of the stairs...

* * *

Back at Mount Vanguard, Kotaka was testing it and adjusting the settling of the machine. So when he saw that the machine was now emitting waves of magnetic field from its projector antenna dish, he knew that it have worked now...

* * *

After its two shoulders red crystals have begun to make the mechnical-sounding screeching sound as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glows inside of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster as they have quickly reach their fastest and brightest stage, the Black Wolflord use its Focused Ultima Breath attack, blasting a more focused black beam-like misty plasma made of Ultima Energy with a red aura surrounding from its mouth directly at Super XCPV-1, which its Energy Shield took the blunt of the Focused Ultima Breath, absorbing and neglecting the attack while Super XCPV-1 attempted to dodge. This time, however, after the massive Grimm had wear and wore down the strength of Super XCPV-1's Energy Shield with just a few of its other ranged attacks, managing weakening it, taking a direct hit from the enormous Grimm's Focused Ultima Breath attack proved too much for the Energy Shield to handle, its generator that was keeping the Energy Shield up to this point was overloaded by this attack before it overheated and short-circuited the generator that was necessary for the Energy Shield, completely frying the Energy Shield generator, destroying the Energy Shield in the process. This have cause Focused Ultima Breath to land an direct hit on the side of Super XCPV-1, softening and liquifying its battleship armor-graded titanium-platinum-carbon steel alloy belted armor due to the intense heat of its attack in the process, frying the wires hidden behind its outer armored shell, causing its system to malfunction, sending sparks everywhere inside of Super XCPV-1, before the heat from its attack struck its cannon shells and missile ammo inside of it, causing them to explode, resulting in a chain reaction of fulmination that blew off parts of its armors on the right side right off, destroying 2 of its 6 ducted fans in the process. This have cause Super XCPV-1 to destablized in the air, giving it a harder time to stay afloat in the air while giving its crew a harder time to control, causing it to begin tilting to the right due to the loss of its 2 ducted fans, as the attack also damage its electrically generators engines sufficiently, causing it to lose power. The tremendous mighty Grimm just give another of its ear-piercing and rageful howling roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord took a couple of steps fowards, quaking the earth in fear beneath right its four paws, as Super XCPV-1 hovering backward in its attempt to escape, which is hard due to the aforemention loss of its 2 ducted fans, which cause it to damage a building when it crash into and carved a straight line through it, damaging the experimental vehicle furtther, before now loosing most of its power and all of its system were now failing, forcing its crew to make a rough crashlanding to the ground, disabling the rest of its ducted fans. The living mountain of an towering giant Grimm begun to prepared for one of its attack as its two shoulders red crystals begun to make the mechnical-sounding screeching sound once more as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with an pair of crimson glows inside of them that were spinning and rotating at a faster and faster rate of charging speed as they quickly reach their fastest and brightest stage before using its Focused Ultima Breath attack, blasting a more focused black beam-like misty plasma made of Ultima Energy with a red aura surrounding from its mouth at its target, destroying a part of the damaged building off like it was a knife, and striking Super XCPV-1 with its Focused Ultima Breath attack, piercing right through its armor, blowing Super XCPV-1 up in an fiery explosion of destructive power, as its crew perish with it, before the building damaged by Super XCPV-1 and the Black Wolflord fell over and dropped onto it, destroying the remains of Super XCPV-1 from the crashing of the damage building's fall. The Black Wolflord was silent before it have given an victorious and triumphant-sounding roar that pieced the black darkness of the night sky of its victory over its opponent.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Razz and Cho walked outside from the enterance of the now mostly destroyed and topple-over Zanda Building and look around outside, seeing that the Davidson and Brown Areas is now in complete ruins and the sea of the burning inferno enveloping anything in its path. The two of them then heard the few steps that tremble the earths with its might, catching both of them by surprised but they manage to keep themselves steady upright, before they looked in the direction where the Davidson Area was at and saw the Black Wolflord, resuming its attack and rampage through the Commerical District before it then let out another of its ear-shattering and booming howling roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Upon seeing this, Razz and Cho immediately tried to run for their lives, attempting to escape to safety, but their paths of escape were blocked either by the inferno or the debris from the ruins before both of them decide to immediately take cover behind a wall, just as the living mountain of an monstrous Grimm put one of its front paws down, dropping it near to where they were taking. Seeing that one of its paw missed the spot they were covering behind, the journalist and the female hare faunus breathed an sigh of relief at this, can't believing of how close they were of being killed... before it unconsciously, and rather accidentally, send an pulse of Ultima Energy through its paw that spread near to them, affecting them when they were hit by it, causing both of them to get fried to death, instantly killing Razz and Cho in the process. The Black Wolflord, however, didn't seem to notice it, as it was far too big to notice of what is going on around its paws, as it have resume and continue its rampage through the Commercial District, decide to head toward the eastern parts of the Commerical District.

* * *

Kotaka readjusting the settling of the magnetic-generating transmitting machine and the machine was now emitting waves of magnetic field from its projector antenna dish, sending the waves of magnetic field in the direction toward where the Black Wolflord, hoping that it will lure it away from the City of Vale...

* * *

The Black Wolflord stop in middle of its raid for a moment and stood absolutely still when it have suddenly sense something with its homing instinct, sensing the transmitting waves of magnetic field from the magnetic-generating transmitting machine with its sixth sense and recognizing the long-distance electro-magnetic wave. The monstrous Grimm was silence for a moment... before it resume its rampaging attack and continue head toward the eastern parts of the Commercial District, as it is not fooled by the same trick twice...

* * *

"Professor Kotaka! It is not tricked by it. The Black Wolflord is not being lured away from the City of Vale!"

"... I see. As I've feared from this: It can't be fooled by the signal on its homing instinct twice since it must figure out of what it was and has adapted to it due to its supercomputer-level of intelligent and its adaptive ability." Kotaka said calmly at this, able to figure out the problem of what exactly went wrong with the plan itself. All of the Atlesian and Vytalese troops and technicans shared a look of horror and sadness over this problem, since all of their hard work has been all for nothing... all until Blake thought about it and got a idea when it have suddenly right pop into her head before she ask the professor.

"Professor Kotaka. I got a question: Is it possible to, well, translated any songs into waves of electro-magnetic fields?"

"... Yes. It is possible to do that, given right the adjustment. But what make you give you that idea?"

"Because I thought of something and I think that it might work."

After quickly making adjustment to the magnetic-generating transmitting machine, Blake choose the song, which was "Mirror Mirror" by the late Weiss Schnee, and put the song into the machine before playing it, allowing the magnetic-generating transmittering machine to generate and emitting the translated waves of magnetic field of the song from its projector antenna dish, sending toward where the Black Wolflord was at the moment, hoping this will work this time...

* * *

The Black Wolflord continue to head toward the eastern parts of the Commerical District until its homing instinct was struck by another transmitting waves of magnetic field, but this time, translated magnetic waves of "Mirror Mirror". This what have made the massive Grimm stop in its track when it realized that this waves was a translation of a song after noticing a pattern of the waves. The enormous Grimm itself stood absolutely still as it decoded and translated the pattern of the emitting waves in its supercomputer-like brain until it have complete that and instantly recongized "Mirror Mirror". When it did recongize the song "Mirror Mirror", the mountainous Grimm immediately turn its head into the direction of where signal of electro-magnetic waves is coming from, all as it think in its mind, thinking its mind of what it thought it was. Could it be? Could it really be? The Black Wolflord was silence in its thought... ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCZI8X3KdD0&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=50)) before it turn itself around and immediately start heading in the direction toward where the translated magnetic waves of "Mirror Mirror" is coming from, walking through the part of the City of Vale that it have destroyed in its raid, quavering and trembling the ground of the earth with each of its step of its paws, and made its way to the waters of the sea as it dive into the Bay of Vale, swimming across the water of the Emprise du Lion Sea, heading right toward Mount Vanguard on Carlesgwas Island where the translated magnetic waves of "Mirror Mirror" is coming from.

"The Black Wolflord is heading toward Carlesgwas Island!"

The key members of the 4 Councils of the Kingdoms inside of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter watch this on the video screen panel on the wall in silence, waiting in anticipation...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZTdOuEffgw&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=51))

As the magnetic-generating transmitting machine was doing of what it was designed for on the highest point of Mount Vanguard with Yang and Blake standing by the machine, Kotaka and Gundy were with all of the Atlesian and Vytalese troops at base of Mount Vanguard to make sure that everything is running smoothly before one of them went up to the professor and spoke to him as he give him a update on it. "Professor, the Black Wolflord is coming this way."

Kotaka remained silence of this as he just nodded in understandment of what he have heard from him.

The Black Wolflord soon made its appearance known, appearing from under the horizon, as it climb up the steep yet smooth slopes of Mount Vanguard with complete ease, walking up the sides of the active volcano, toward the magnetic-generating transmitting machine that was attracting it, emitting translated magnetic waves of "Mirror Mirror" its projector antenna dish, hoping in its mind of what it thought it is. The monstrous Grimm have climbed and walked up the sloping side and top of Mount Vanguard until it has came to the edge of the crater around the active volcano itself, before looking at the magnetic-generating transmitting machine with its crimson pupil in its eyes that was full of complete darkness. The living mountain of a massive Grimm stared at the magnetic-generating transmitting machine with Blake and Yang who are standing right beside it in silence... until the ground around the crater underneath it suddenly collapse, collapse underneath its weight, before landing on its two feets on the ledge in the volcano.

The Black Wolflord remain fixated on its leer and glared in silence at the magnetic-generating transmitting machine on the highest point of Mount Vanguard. As the Black Wolflord glared at it, Yang looked at the enormous Grimm with her eyes and seeing behind those rageful yet emotionless eyes of darkness, trying to see if there was anything, or at least, any sort of resemblance, in those same eyes that remains of Ruby. Instead, however, all she saw behind those rageful yet lifeless and emotionless eyes were filled with nothing but wrathful furious rage and rancouring vengeful hatred. Hatred toward the entirely of humanity themselves, humans and faunus alike, like the Creature of Grimm that it was, for what they have done. Wanting its vengeance upon the entirely of humanity for what they have done. Desiring its vengeance upon the entirely of humanity for the pain that they created when it was created and born from the Ultima Bomb. It will not stop until it have its vengeance upon the entirely of humanity. ...But there was also something else behind those wrathful and vengeful eyes of the Black Wolflord that she and her wife notice. Something that they didn't expect to see in a towering titanic Creature of Grimm the size of a mountain: Resignation. Resignation and acceptance in those eyes. Accepting that this was its fate...

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLVkw0HLT_o&list=PLp7o1q38PjxHybeS3MHxg8uX7Wcdzyp3X&index=52))

... All before the ledge the Black Wolflord was on collapse under its weight, causing it to finally fall into the active volcano. It was send plummeting into the depth of the volcano of Mount Vanguard toward the lava lake down below, resulting in its eruption as everyone watched in silence, all as the Black Wolflord just let one final pitiful, sorrowful, and mournful howling roar of its echoing melancholia.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWf6-GRUs9w))

And so, at last, the Black Wolflord was sent back into the belly of the earth. The news flashed around the world of Remnant—'The Black Wolflord is dead,’ and many, no doubt, slept easier after that. But to those who stood on the slopes of Mt. Vanguard that day and watched as the Black Wolflord was slowly buried beneath the flood of molten rock, its cries did not sound like those of a dying beast. Rather, they conveyed a sense of sadness—a regret that its freedom should be so brief. For all the destruction it have caused, the Black Wolflord acted only according to the pain of its constant agony that it shall continue to feel. In that sense, it is beyond good and evil as we would define it. And they believe all those who were witness to the Black Wolflord’s entombment realized this fact, and, to some extent at least, were also saddened. To this day, they can still hear the echo of those screams. But in them they now hear something else—a deeper note beyond the sadness… they hear a threat. A threat that one day, as the civilizations of Humanity revels in its own advances—even as they destroys the balance of the world—The Black Wolflord may again rise up from the depths of the earth and challenge Humanity for possession of the entire world of Remnant. And their deepest fear is that Humanity themselves, in the blinding arrogance of their own pride, will not heed the reality of that threat—that the Black Wolflord itself... will not rest in peace until it have its revenge upon Humanity.

… Nature has a way to sometimes of reminding Humanity of just how small they really are. It occasionally throws up its terrible offspring upon their pride and carelessness, sometimes an terrible offspring of their own pride and carelessness, to remind them of how puny they really were in the face of its wrath, like a tornado, an earthquake, a hurricane or a Creature of Grimm, like the Black Wolflord itself. The reckless ambitions of Humanity itself are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences. For now, the Black Wolflord - that strangely innocent and tragic Grimm - has gone back to earth. Whether the Black Wolflord returns or not, or is never again seen by the human eyes, the things that it has taught them remain...

THE END


End file.
